Enamorada de su tutor ADAPTACIÓN
by A.Roberts26
Summary: Edward era uno de los millonarios mas cotizados de Seattle, famoso por su gran cantidad de dinero sobretodo por su habilidad para conquistar chicas. Sin embargo había jurado proteger a la única mujer que en verdad le interesaba. Bella pronto recibiría una herencia y sería el blanco de cazafortunas inútiles, sin embargo Edward no permitiría que su anhelada Isabella fuer presa fácil.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas por aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta adaptación. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Miranda Lee. **

**Disfrútenla y espero sus opiniones. ADAPTACIÓN**

Capítulo 1: Promesa

- Más café?-

Edward negó con la cabeza y dirigió una mirada especulativa al que una vez había sido su jefe y , desde hace tiempo, era su mejor amigo.

Estaban sentados en la terraza de la magnífica mansión de Carlisle, comiendo juntos, como siempre hacían cada vez que Edward volvía a Seattle. Carlisle le había preguntado a Edward acerca del proyecto del complejo residencial que se traía entre manos y había parecido satisfecho cuando le dijo que iba a ser todo un éxito.

Después de una hora de platica, Edward Masense sentía inquieto, intuía que sucedía algo con su amigo.

- Carlisle, ¿pasa algo?.-

- Nada en concreto. Simplemente tengo el presentimiento de que no voy a seguir mucho tiempo con vida. -

- ¿Haz ido al médico?- Le pregunto con urgencia Edward, mientras agarraba sus manos.

- Hace poco me hicieron una revisión y simplemente me dijeron que perdiera unos kilos y bebiera menos.- contestó Carlisle con aire despreocupado.

- Entonces ¿Por qué te ha dado por pensar eso?-

- Sé que algún día moriré y quiero estar preparado.

Edward soltó una risotada, - Solo tienes 66 años, Carlisle. -

- De todas maneras, he decidido rehacer mi testamento. Debería haberlo hecho cuando murió Esme, pero no me sentí con ánimos de hacerlo.-

- Espero que no se te haya ocurrido dejarme nada, ¿verdad?- le avisó Edward de pronto con un tono serio.- Ya haz hecho mucho por mí, Carlisle. -

Carlisle le había dado una educación y un trabajo cuando nadie lo había hecho. Y además, le había enseñado todo lo relacionado con el mundo empresarial. Le había dado la oportunidad de invertir en una película que se había convertido en una de las más exitosas del mundo. _Remember me_ les había dado mucho a los dos.

- Pensé que tal vez quisieras el Volvo - le dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa en la boca, - Sigue yendo espectacularmente. Ya sé que ahora prefieres los deportivos, pero no hay nada mejor que un Volvo.-

Edward sonrió ante el recuerdo. El volvo, ¡Como le gustaba ese coche! se pasaba horas lavándolo y abrillantándolo, sintiéndose como un príncipe cuando iba atrás del volante. Lo único malo era el uniforme de chofer que tenia que llevar. No le gustaba como la gente lo trataba cuando iba vestido así, como si fuera inferior a ellos, pero eso nunca se lo dijo a Carlisle.

- Me gustaría nombrarte albacea de mi testamento. Si no te importa, claro.- Dijo Carlisle mirándolo a los ojos, sacándolo así de sus memorias.

-Por supuesto que no, lo que decidas esta bien- dijo Edward sorprendido por aquella afirmación.

- Bien, también me gustaría que fueras el tutor legal de Bella hasta que tenga 25 años. - Edward se puso tenso al oír esa petición, pero recordó que todo aquello era hipotético. Las posibilidades de que Carlisle muriera antes de cumplir los 75 años eran remotas, pero si por algún escalofriante razón ocurría, el estaría en una posición muy incómoda.

Había estado evitando a la hija de su amigo desde la comida de Navidad de hacía unos años. La adolescente desgarbada y larguirucha, había desaparecido para dar paso a una voluptuosa mujer de curvas sinuosas, capaz de hacer delirar a los hombres.

Hasta entonces, no había pensado que los ojos de Bella fueran bonitos. Almendrados de un color café oscuro, enmarcados por unas delgadas cejas, no le habían parecido nada especiales. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, había pensado que Bella era poseedora de una belleza exótica. Nada más mirarla, Edward había sentido un ataque de lujuria tal que le había hecho sentir culpable. Y las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. Ella lo había acorralado bajo el muérdago y le había dado un beso inocente, pero la reacción de él al beso no fue nada inocente. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para que su traviesa lengua no se metiera en la dulce boca de Bella.

Si ella hubiera sabido los lujuriosos pensamientos que poblaban su mente, no lo habría mirado con tal adoración. A partir de entonces, él la había evitado; solo visitaba a Carlisle cuando sabía que ella estaba en el Internado y en Navidad. Y en Navidades, Edward siempre llevaba una chica diferente a su lado.

Edward dejo vagar su mirada en esos momentos por la piscina y un recuerdo de las últimas Navidades asaltó su mente. Bella contoneándose al bajar las escaleras que llevaban a la piscina, ataviada con un minúsculo bikini verde esmeralda.

Él estaba solo ya que Jessica, la chica en turno, no había querido bajar a mojarse. En cambio Bella saltó de cabeza al agua y había aparecido a un lado de él.

-¿Quieres que hagamos una carrera?- le había retado, con su voz cantarina.

Aquello le había recordado las incontables veces que habían hecho eso cuando ella era una niña y el un joven chofer. El problema era que ella ya no era una niña. Y él ya no era chofer, podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera, excepto a Bella. ¡Pero, demonios, como la había deseado en ese momento!.

Había visto el dolor en sus ojos cuando el con una torpe excusa salió de la piscina. No la había vuelto a ver desde entonces. Pero eso cambiaría si Carlisle moría y él se convertiría en su tutor.

- No pareces muy complacido- dijo Carlisle de pronto- Sé que es mucho pedir pero ...

-No es eso, - le interrumpió Edward- Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Simplemente me pregunto si soy la persona adecuada.

-¿Por qué lo dices? acaso es porque no tienes experiencia como padre. -

-¿ No crees que Carmen y Eleazar lo harían mejor?- El ama de llaves y su marido llevaban muchos años con Carlisle. Aunque no tenían hijos, seguramente sería mejores que un ex-chico malo.

- Claro que no, ellos no sirven para eso, no son familia. Tu en cambio eres como un hijo para mi y en cuanto Bella salga del Internado a enfrentarse al mundo real, millones de jovencitos irán tras ella. Porque es hermosa y adinerada, lo malo es que no solo irán jóvenes si no que también hombre maduros con la idea de quedarse con su dinero, es allí donde tu experiencia entra en juego.- terminó Carlisle con una visible preocupación en su rostro.

- No sé a donde quieres llegar- comentó Edward, luchando contra la punzada de celos que lo ataco de pronto al imaginar a Bella con otro hombre.

-Tú conoces el lado oscuro de la vida- insto Carlisle- Sabes lo que algunos estarían dispuestos a hacerle a mi Bella solo por el dinero. Voy a protegerla y tu me vas a ayudar. Bella no va a recibir nada de su herencia hasta los 25 años, todo lo que tendrá será suficiente dinero para ir a la Universidad y una vez que concluya, ella deberá buscar un trabajo.-

Edward sorprendido ante esta declaración menciono. - no crees que estas exagerando, además seguramente vivirás hasta los 100 años. -

Carlisle soltó una risa profunda. - Posiblemente, pero no me importa. Isabella aprenderá lo que es ganarse el dinero. Mientras tu puedes acrecentar la herencia y vivir en esta casa hasta que Bella pueda heredarla. Tu tarea, querido Edward será proteger a mi Bella de los canallas, cazafortunas y corruptos. -

- Una tarea difícil. -

- Tengo fe en ti.- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Se necesita a un ladrón para atrapar a otro no ?.- Susurró Edward con voz triste.

- No me digas , que aún te consideras un canalla Edward?.-

- Puedes sacar a un niño de la calle, pero no a la calle del niño Carlisle.- Dijo Edward de manera sombría- Mejor cambiemos de tema, odio discutir contigo sobre tu muerte, te quedan muchos años de vida. -

-Pero por si acaso prométeme que cuidarás de mi hija hasta que cumpla 25. - suplico Carlisle.

Edward lo prometió. Sólo esperaba no tener que cumplir su promesa.

_1 año después._

Edward estaba desembarcando de un viaje a México cuando recibió una llamada. Era Carmen, el ama de llaves de Carlisle, entre sollozos le comunicó la triste noticia. Carlisle había muerto la noche anterior.

- Ven a casa Edward, sé que tu eres el albacea de su testamento y el tutor de Bella. Él me lo dijo. -

Edward cerró los ojos, una extraña mezcla de emociones lo asaltó. Esto debía ser una horrible pesadilla.

-Bella te necesita, Edward.- agrego Carmen con un hilo de voz. - No tiene a nadie más.

Aquello era verdad, Carlisle y Esme había tenido sólo una hija después de años intentando tener descendencia. Sus abuelos habían muerto y el único familiar era el Hermano de Esme, Laurent, el cual solo se aparecía cuando necesitaba dinero y ni siquiera había ido al funeral de su hermana.

- La pobre esta destrozada. -

-Iré ahora mismo por allá ¿ Bella sigue en el internado?-

- Si.-

- Voy por ella. - Dijo mientras, subía a su coche.

A partir de aquel momento, iba a necesita mucho la ayuda de Dios. Carlisle le había pedido que protegiera a Isabella de los canallas y el estaba incluido en esa categoría.


	2. Chapter 2 : Encuentros y Evasivas

**_Chicas, aquí les paso a dejar el siguiente capitulo. Espero y les guste, recuerden recomendar la historia, tiene algunos cambios espero y les gusten . _**

**_Sin más, provecho a su lectura . :D __Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer, la historia es de Miranda Lee. Esto es una adaptación._ **

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Encuentros y Evasivas.**

Edward no podía creerlo, el viaje de 30 minutos había sido eterno.

Bella lloraba inconsolable en el asiento de junto y ni aun así podía olvidar las ansias de tocarla y sentirla. Estaba perdido, como demonios sería su tutor si ni siquiera se podía acercar a ella.

- Toma .- Edward se armo de valor y le entrego un pañuelo.- No llores Bella, tu sabes como era tu padre. Además yo te prometo . . . .- Callo inmediatamente, no podía prometerle nada, ni protección, ni nada. El la deseaba de forma insana. "Carajo" se reprendió el Gran Edward Masen mentalmente, preguntándose como se había metido en este problema.

Con tono trémulo y débil a causa de las lagrimas Bella le dijo. - No Edward, no debes prometerme nada. Estoy llorando porque me he quedado completamente sola.-

"Estoy aquí", pensó Edward pero era imposible decirlo, había hecho una promesa al hombre que le dio todo y la cumpliría. Se enderezo en el asiento y se puso las gafas.

Edward era un sobreviviente y el podría a hacerlo, nadie lo iba a vencer. Mucho menos una niña, con ojos color caoba y un cuerpo de infarto.

El viaje continuo en silencio con dirección a la mansión Cullen.

_6 años después._

Bella observaba con expresión ceñuda a Jacob, que en ese momento avanzaba despacio hacia ella por un atestado bar con unas margaritas en cada mano.

En el rato que habían tardado en servirle, Bella se había preguntado si no había hecho mal aceptando la invitación de Jacob a tomar una copa con él por Navidad. Bella se consoló pensando que en los seis meses que Jacob llevaba siendo su entrenador personal, jamás se le había insinuado ni pasado de la raya. Pero en ese momento, mientras le pasaba la copa de margarita y se sentaba frente a ella, Bella percibió un brillo especial en su mirada.

- Es muy amable de tu parte - comentó ella con cuidado. Bella se sintió mal cuando Jacob sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Soy amable, Bella. - dijo él - Y no, no estoy intentando conquistarte.- termino Jacob con una sonrisa en los labios.

- No lo había pensado - mintió ella antes de probar su coctel.

- Sí que lo haz pensado.

-Bueno ...

Jacob se hecho a reír y varios de los asistentes voltearon a observar a la pareja. Sin embargo a el no pareció importarle y continuo con la mirada fija en Bella.

- Esta copa es para celebrar, por el duro trabajo que haz realizado. Pero por favor ten cuidado en las Navidades, no quiero que cuando nos volvamos a ver en Enero, tengas el mismo cuerpo de hace seis meses eh. ! - sentenció Jacob de manera divertida.

Bella hizo una mueca ante la mención de su cuerpo mientras dejaba su copa en la mesa.

- He reflexionado mucho en estos meses, mientras tu ejercitabas mis carnes flojas. Y por fin he conseguido reconocer por que comía de manera tan descontrolada.-

- Entonces, dime como se llama.- menciono Jacob mientras que una armoniosa melodía sonaba de fondo.

-¿Quién? .-

- La razón que hay detrás de tu manera de comer.-

Bella sonrió.

- Eres un hombre muy intuitivo, Jacob.-

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

- Es lo lógico, los gays somos muy comprensivos con los asuntos del corazón. -

Bella estuvo a punto de tirar su copa, ante la sola mención de la palabra gay.

- No lo sospechabas en absoluto, verdad? .- añadió Jacob de manera divertida.

- En absoluto, .- Respondió Bella, mientras ponía los ojos como platos.

- No me gustan los hombres que van exhibiendo sus preferencias sexuales, que hablan de ello continuamente o que son amanerados. -

Incluso sabiendo la verdad, Bella no era capaz de detectar nada claramente gay en Jacob. Ni tampoco el resto de las mujeres que entrenaban con él en el gimnasio, a juzgar por las conversaciones que había oído en los vestuarios femeninos. La mayoría de las chicas pensaban que era un Don Juán.

Aunque a Bella le parecía atractivo, ya que tenía unos bonitos ojos cafés, un cuerpo impresionante y un buen bronceado, nunca le habían gustado los hombres rubios y ciertamente Jacob, con su pelo azabache no lo era.

- Y ahora que sabes que no voy detrás de ti - continúo Jacob - ¿Qué tal si respondes a mi pregunta de antes?¿O no quieres hablar de tu vida amorosa?.

Bella se río por le tono en el que Jacob dijo la última pregunta.

- No tengo vida amorosa, por lo menos este año no. -

Había tenido novios en el pasado, tanto en la universidad como después; pero con todos terminaba mal cuando los llevaba a casa a conocer a Edward.

En comparación con Edward Masen, el novio de turno siempre le parecía mediocre. Una y otra vez, Bella se daba cuenta con toda claridad de que deseaba a Edward mucho más de lo que deseaba a los demás hombres. Por su parte, él poseía la habilidad de hacer comentarios que la llevaban a cuestionarse si su novio de turno estaba interesado en ella o en su futura herencia.

Sin embargo Bella no imaginaba que Edward pudiera obstaculizar sus relaciones por razón personal alguna. Eso significaría que le importaba con quién salía. Y estaba claro que no le importaba. Edward le había dejado muy claro, demasiado claro, que su tarea le parecía muy ingrata, y que sólo la toleraba por afecto y gratitud hacia su padre.

El se ocupaba de su bienestar; pero desde un principio había aprovechado cualquier oportunidad para enviar a Bella con otras personas y librarse un poco de sus responsabilidades.

Las primeras Navidades después de terminar el instituto, él la había enviado a pasar unas largas vacaciones en el extranjero con una amiga y su familia: Después, se había ocupado de que viviera en el campus durante sus años de universidad en los que se había especializado en educación infantil. Cuando ella había conseguido un puesto en un colegio de la zona residencial al oeste de Seattle, él la había animado a alquilar una casita cerca del colegio, diciendo que el trayecto diario en coche desde la Mansión Cullen al colegio era demasiado largo.

Bella tenía que reconocer que era verdad, y por eso había hecho lo que él le había sugerido. Sin embargo, ella siempre había sospechado que detrás de todo aquello estaba el hecho de que Edward quería que ella pasara el mayor tiempo posible fuera de casa para así poder tener mayor libertad de movimientos. Tenerla dos cuartos más allá del suyo sin duda limitaría su libertad de acción.

Edward por su parte cambiaba de novia como quien se cambia de camisa. Cada vez que Bella volvía a casa, Edward tenía una novia distinta colgada del brazo; cada una más bella que la anterior. Bella detestaba verlo con todas ellas. El último año, ella misma había restringido sus visitas y sólo iba en Pascua y en Navidad, además de las vacaciones de invierno, durante las cuales Edward siempre había estado fuera, esquiando.

Ese año llevaba sin ir a casa desde Pascua, y Edward no se había quejado; más bien había aceptado de buena gana sus muchas y variadas excusas. Cuando llegara a casa al día siguiente, el día de Nochebuena, haría nueve meses que Edward y ella no se veían.

Sólo de pensarlo se puso nerviosa. «¡Pero qué estúpida soy!», se reprochaba. «Nada cambiará jamás». Había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a la amarga verdad; de dejar de rezar para que ocurriera el milagro.

—Se llama Edward Masen —respondió Bella con naturalidad—. Ha sido mi tutor legal desde que tenía dieciséis años; y desde que a los ocho años perdí la cabeza por él, no la he vuelto a recuperar.

Se negaba a llamarlo amor. ¿Cómo podía estar enamorada de un hombre como Edward? El había prosperado en los negocios, pero también se había convertido en un mujeriego.

A veces Bella se preguntaba si se habría imaginado que él había sido amable y bueno con ella cuando ella era una niña.

—¿Has dicho ocho? —le preguntó Jacob.

—Sí. Entró a trabajar de chófer de mi padre cuando yo tenía ocho años.-

—¡Era su chófer!- casi grito Jacob muy sorprendido.

—Es una larga historia. Pero no fue Edward el causante de mi obsesión con la comida. Tuve dos serios problemas, el primero la tristeza de saberme sola y sin que a nadie le importe. Y la segunda definitivamente fue la novia de mi tutor - finalizó Bella con tristeza.

* * *

**Esto es todo por este capitulo, chicas no me maten por que Jacob es del equipo contrario. Tenía que ser así para lo que viene mas adelante, seguro les encantará. Nuestro Edward se ha equivocado mucho, en eso de tratar de proteger a Bella. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ayúdenme a promocionar esta gran historia. Actualización un día sí y un día no, nos leemos el jueves. ! mientras les dejo un adelanto, las quiero.**

Jacob dijo muy enojado. - No has estado ejercitándote tanto solo porque una modelo con anorexia te dijera que estabas gorda, cariño. Es a Edward a quien tienes que impresionar, y por supuesto atraer.

Bella no quería reconocerlo abiertamente, pero Jake tenía razón. Haría cualquier cosa para que Edward la mirara con deseo. ¡Cualquier cosa! Aunque sólo fuera una vez...


	3. Chapter 3: Juego Sucio

**Aquí esta el capitulo siguiente. Chicas disfrútenlo y ya se acerca el esperado encuentro. :D muchas gracias por sus Reviews, por cierto no olviden ponerlo al final de su lectura. u Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es de Miranda lee. **

Capitulo 3:

Bella seguía platicando cómodamente con Jacob, mientras seguía pensando en lo que había sido su vida hasta ahora. Saberse sola y desamparada sin familia, alentó su deseo de hacerse notar y por lo mismo comer.

Ya durante aquellas Navidades Bella se había consolado comiendo. Entre Navidad y Pascua, cuando había vuelto a casa, había engordado diez kilos. Cuando la había visto Edward se había quedado boquiabierto, seguramente del susto, pero no había dicho nada. Su nueva novia, una impresionante pero igualmente delgada actriz, no había sido tan discreta y enseguida había hecho un comentario socarrón sobre el aumento de la obesidad en Seattle. Consecuentemente, a finales de mayo Bella había engordado otros cinco kilos más.

Un día Bella había visto una fotografía del colegio en la que estaba con sus padres, feliz. Eso fue lo que le había hecho reflexionar; y finalmente había buscado la ayuda de Jake.

Y allí estaba, con una figura esbelta, muchísimo mejor que en el tiempo en el que murió su padre. Ahora su cuerpo tenía todo en su lugar, además de en las proporciones correctas, Jacob la ayudo para poder tener la autoestima por las nubes.

—Sorprendente —comentó Jacob cuando ella terminó de contarle.

—¿Qué es lo que te parece tan sorprendente? ¿Qué estuviera tan gorda?.-replico Bella divertida, ante la expresión de su entrenador.

—Nunca estuviste gorda, Bella. Sólo te sobraban un par de kilos y te faltaba un poco de tono muscular. No, me refería a lo de tu herencia; porque tú no te comportas como una de esas niñas ricas.- sentencio Jake. A lo que Bella respondio con un poco de dolor.

—Es porque no lo soy. Al menos hasta que cumpla veinticinco. Durante años, tuve todos los gastos cubiertos, pero en cuanto terminé los estudios y pude ganarme la vida, tuve que mantenerme o morirme de hambre. Al principio me sentó un poco mal, pero finalmente entendí la postura de mi padre.- Aunque muy adentro ella pensaba que a Carlisle le importo más el dinero que ella, ese era un pesar que constantemente la atormentaba, pero que era imposible de solucionar. Aún así Bella continuo.- Los regalos nunca le hicieron ningún bien a nadie.

—Eso depende. ¿Entonces este Edward vive en la casa de tu familia sin pagar alquiler?.- Pregunto un poco irritado Jacob.

—Bueno, sí... En el testamento de mi padre decía que podía hacerlo. hasta que yo cumpla 25.-

—¿Y cuándo será eso, exactamente?.-

—Bueno,.- se aclaro la garganta un poco, desde que sus padres murieron odiaba los cumpleaños.- En septiembre.

—Y supongo que entonces echarás a esa sanguijuela de tu casa y le dirás que no quieres volver a verlo.- De momento Bellapestañeó, pero al instante se echó a reír.

—Estás totalmente equivocado, Jake. Edward no necesita vivir sin pagar el alquiler. El tiene mucho dinero propio. Podría comprarse su propia mansión si quisiera.

En realidad, había querido comprarle la suya, pero ella había rechazado la oferta. Bella sabía que la casa era demasiado grande para una chica soltera, pero era lo único que le quedaba de sus padres y, sencillamente, no quería deshacerse de ella.

—¿Y cómo es que este Edward tiene tanto dinero? —preguntó Jake—. Has dicho que era el chófer de tu padre, ¿no?

—Era, tú lo has dicho. Mi padre lo acogió bajo su protección y le enseñó a hacer dinero, tanto en la Bolsa corno en el mundo de los negocios. Edward tuvo mucha suerte de tener a un hombre como mi padre como mentor, de sus verdaderos padres no sé nada.

Bella pensó en hablarle de la buena suerte de Edward con "Remember me", pero decidió no hacerlo. Tal vez porque si lo hacía parecería como si Edward no hubiera conseguido el éxito en los negocios con el sudor de su frente.

—Has estado alguna vez de vacaciones en Happy Island? —le preguntó ella.

—No. Pero he oído hablar de ese sitio.- contesto Jake con tono receloso.

—Bueno pues, Edward tomó dinero prestado y compró Happy Island cuando estaba tirada de precio. Supervisó personalmente la remodelación de un enorme complejo turístico que estaba totalmente abandonado, y construyó también un aeropuerto. Al final vendió todo a una empresa multinacional por una fortuna.

Jacob sin duda estaba sorprendido —Un hombre afortunado.- menciono mientras pasaba la copa por sus labios.

—Papá decía siempre que la suerte empieza y termina con mucho trabajo. Siempre le dijo a Edward que nunca se haría rico trabajando para otro. Por esa razón él había montado su propia empresa de producciones cinematográficas hacía ya un par de años. Desde un principio había tenido éxito, pero nada como el conseguido con 'Remember me'.

—En eso tu padre tenía razón —dijo Jacob—. Cuando yo tenía jefe, lo detestaba. Por eso monté mi propio gimnasio.

-¿Tú eres el dueño de The New You?.-

Jacob la miró asombrada. —No me digas que tampoco sabías eso, ahora estoy un poco ofendido. No cabe duda, se ve que no te gusta ó, mostrando una fila de dientes blancos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Bella—. A veces soy así. Soy un poco solitaria, no sé si te has dado cuenta —añadió con una sonrisa de pesar—. No hago amistades con facilidad. Supongo que es por ser hija única.

—Yo también lo soy —confesó él—. Y por eso es muy duro para mis padres que yo sea gay. No pueden ilusionarse con tener nietos. Se lo conté hace un par de años, cuando mamá no dejaba de presionarme para que me casara. Mi padre no ha vuelto a dirigirme la palabra —añadió Jacob con evidente pesar.

-¡Qué pena! —dijo Bella—. ¿Y tu madre?

—Ella me llama, pero no me deja ir a casa; ni siquiera en Navidad.- Jacob menciono esto mientras terminaba con su copa.

—Ay, Dios mío. Tal vez lo acepten con el tiempo.

—Tal vez. Pero no tengo muchas esperanzas. Mi padre es un hombre muy orgulloso y testarudo. Cuando dice algo, no suele echarse atrás. Pero volvamos a ti, cariño. Dime... entonces estás loca por ese tal Edward, ¿no?

A Bella se le encogió el corazón. —Loca describe mis sentimientos hacia Edward de maravilla. Cuando estoy con él, no puedo dejar de mirarlo. Pero yo no le gusto a él, y nunca le gustaré. Es hora de que lo acepte.-

—Pero no lo harás hasta que no lo intentes por última vez.- Dijo Jacob con ojos sonrientes. —No has estado sudando tinta porque una modelo con anorexia te dijera que estabas gorda, cariño. Es a Edward a quien tienes que impresionar, y por supuesto atraer.

Bella no quería reconocerlo abiertamente, pero Jake tenía razón. Haría cualquier cosa para que Edward la mirara con deseo. ¡Cualquier cosa! Aunque sólo fuera una vez...

No. Sería más propio decir otra vez. Porque estaba bastante segura de que había visto deseo en su mirada cuando ella tenía dieciséis años, unas Navidades que había bajado a la piscina con un bikini diminuto que se había comprado pensando solamente en él.

Aunque a lo mejor se lo había imaginado. A lo mejor la desesperación por creer que ese día ella le había gustado un poco la había llevado a imaginar esas miradas. Las fantasías eran típicas de las adolescentes... aunque también de las jóvenes de veinticuatro. Por esa misma razón Bella llevaba toda esa semana comprándose la clase de ropa de verano que le despertaría las hormonas a un octogenario.

Solo que Edward no era un octogenario. Era un hombre de treinta y seis años que tenía sus necesidades bien atendidas. Bella ya sabía que él se había librado de su novia la actriz, y que la había sustituido por una ejecutiva publicitaria.

Aunque ella llevaba bastantes meses sin ir por casa, había llamado todas las semanas para hablar con Carmen, que siempre le informaba bien de las idas y venidas de Edward antes de pasarle la llamada a él. Eso si estaba en casa. Edward era un hombre con una intensa vida social que tenía muchas amistades, o contactos, como él prefería llamarlos, y salía a menudo.

—Supongo que pasarás las vacaciones de Navidad en casa —las palabras de Jacob interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

—Sí —suspiró ella—. Suelo volver a casa en cuanto terminan las clases. Este año me estoy retrasando. Pero mañana tengo que aparecer por casa para decorar el árbol de Navidad. Si no lo hago yo, nadie lo hace. Luego ayudo a Carmen a preparar todo para el día siguiente. La comida la suele servir un catering, pero a ella también le gusta preparar algunas cosas. Carmen es el ama de llaves —añadió al ver que Jake fruncía el ceño —. Lleva años con la familia.

—Te confieso que no imaginaba a Edward con una novia que se llamara Carmen.-

—En eso tienes razón. Las novias de Edward siempre tienen nombres como Jasmine, Sapphire o Tori. Así se llamaba la última, Tori, de Victoria.- dijo Bella en tono burlón.

-¿Tori?, acaso eso no es ridículo.- se río Jake .- ¿Cuántos tiene 6?.

Pero no, para su desgracia Victoria no tenía 6, era una mujer atractiva y bien formada. Pero eso no la iba a desanimar, ahora era una mujer nueva y seguramente podía contra ella.

La actitud positiva de Bella le duró hasta que a la mañana siguiente aparcó el coche en el camino de entrada de su casa y vio el deportivo rojo de Edward estacionado fuera de los garajes.

—¡Qué raro! —murmuró Bella mientras apretaba el botón del control remoto para abrir las puertas electrónicas.

Había supuesto que Edward estaría fuera jugando al golf, como siempre solía hacer los sábados, lloviera, nevara o hiciera sol. ¡Incluso la víspera del día de Navidad!

De haber sabido que estaría en casa, se habría puesto uno de los bonitos vestidos de verano que se había comprado, seguramente el blanco y negro atado al cuello que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros esbeltos y sus brazos bien formados.

A Edward le gustaban las mujeres muy arregladas, pero ella se había vestido con vaqueros y un top amarillo, pensando en que iba a decorar el árbol de Navidad.

Pero con un poco de suerte a lo mejor podía subir a su dormitorio sin que nadie la viera y cambiarse antes de encontrarse con el. Después de todo, era una casa enorme.

Como estaba construida sobre un terreno en pendiente, desde la carretera parecía como si la casa tuviera dos pisos, cuando en realidad había otro piso bajo en la parte de atrás donde la arquitectura había incorporado mucho cristal para aprovechar las vistas.

Pero las mejores vistas se disfrutaban desde la terraza de atrás; y por eso siempre se celebraba allí la comida de Navidad. Sólo en una ocasión, cuando las temperaturas habían rondado los cuarenta grados, habían hecho la comida de Navidad dentro, en el salón comedor, que era la única habitación lo suficientemente grande como para acomodar a todos los invitados que acudían cada Navidad a Goldmine, que así se llamaba la casa. La tradición la habían iniciado los padres de Bella poco después de comprar la casa, hacía casi treinta años; una tradición que su padre había continuado tras la muerte de su esposa y que Edward parecía también contento de seguir en los años que llevaba viviendo allí.

Bella pensó con cinismo que la mayoría de los invitados a la mesa del día siguiente serían personas con las que Edward hacía negocios, valiosos contactos cuya prioridad era el dinero.

No se ilusionaba pensando que Edward fuera distinto a las personas con las que se mezclaba. Le gustaba el dinero tanto como a ellos, si no más. Bella pensó en lo que Jacob le había dicho la noche anterior, de que Edward se aprovechaba de vivir en Goldmine sin pagar alquiler; y aunque ella le había defendido, tenía que reconocer que vivir en Goldmine era una gran ventaja a nivel social. No tanto por su tamaño, ya que algunas de las casas vecinas eran igual o más grandes que ésa, sino por su emplazamiento. No le cabía la menor duda que vivir en aquel domicilio lo había beneficiado en los negocios; y que por eso quería comprarle la casa.

Finalmente se abrieron las puertas y Bella entró y aparcó el coche junto al de Edward. Mientras se veía en el espejo retrovisor tratando de arreglar su aspecto, pero de pronto se pregunto, ¿Por qué de pronto Edward se iba a fijar en ella, después de tanto tiempo? Se había arreglado para él otras veces, sin resultado alguno.

Estaba claro que ella no era su tipo. Ni siquiera con la figura que se le había quedado sería parecería o actuaría como la clase de novias que Edward solía tener: no sólo delgadas, sino también chics y sofisticadas.

A él no le pegaba nada una profesora de escuela infantil, aunque fuera a heredar una gran fortuna. Si acaso, aquello actuaría en detrimento suyo. En el fondo Edward no quería que nada ni nadie le recordara cómo habían sido sus comienzos, ni que ella lo hubiera conocido cuando él era un don nadie. Con cada novia que tenía, pasaba página.

Bella estaba segura de que no le habría contado a su novia Victoria que había estado en la cárcel; o que el padre de la joven a su cargo había sido su benefactor. Estaba segura de que Edward siempre presentaba a su padre como un amigo de toda la vida como explicación a la razón por la cual ella estaba a su cargo.

Bella aceptó aquellos pensamientos con una mezcla de emociones. Por una parte se sentía decepcionada, pero por otra aliviada porque se daba cuenta de que era una tontería creer que esas Navidades pudiera suscitar el interés de Edward. Eso no iba a ocurrir. Y con eso en mente empezó a relajarse un poco. Daba lo mismo lo que llevara puesto. Ya podía tranquilizarse y actuar con naturalidad delante de el, excepto cuando Victoria llego a sus pensamientos.

Bella no estaba dispuesta a ser humillada una vez más, mientras bajaba del auto una idea le llego de manera súbita, saco su teléfono y marco el número de Jacob.

-No es posible que ya me extrañes, cariño nos vimos ayer. - respondió Jake al otro lado de la línea.

- Así es, entrenador tengo una propuesta que hacerte . - Dijo Bella en un tono que a ella siempre le funcionaba para obtener lo que quería.

- Soy todo oídos. - dijo Jacob mientras ella se recargaba contra su coche.

Unos minutos más tarde Bella seguía en el garaje. El plan era genial, hacer pasar a Jacob como su novio. Y aunque el arrepentimiento comenzaba a colarse en sus entrañas no se iba a rendir. Estaba dispuesta a descubrir si podía despertar en Edward algo más que indiferencia y Jacob era perfecto para ese trabajo.

Continúo pensando en el asunto mientras sacaba los regalos de la cajuela, Unos boletos a una obra para Carmen y Eleazar y un juego de palos de golf en miniatura hechos en plata y ébano, con una bolsa de cuero rojo, para Edward. Lo había comprado en eBay y le había costado varios cientos de dólares, que era más de lo que solía gastarse en él.

Nada más verlo, había sabido que a Edward le encantaría. ¿Pero no le extrañaría un poco que ella se hubiera gastado tanto dinero en él? Esperaba que no. Bella hizo una mueca de contrariedad cuando se dio cuenta de que a Edward podría extrañarle mucho más que ella no le hubiera comprado nada a su nuevo novio. Jacob y ella habían hablado de la hora a la que debía llegar al día siguiente y sobre qué ropa ponerse, pero no habían pensado en los regalos.

Suspiró, cada vez más desanimada por aquella mentira, ojala y saliera bien; aunque era consciente de que no debía darle demasiada importancia, no dejaba de pensar en si Edward se lo creería.

"¿ Debería venir mañana Jacob?" pensó en voz alta mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Creo que es necesario conocer a ese tal Jacob.- Una voz aterciopelada, respondió atrás de ella.

Bella se sobresalto y lo único que salió de sus labios fue un trémulo - Edward . . . -

No había marcha atrás, el plan se debía cumplir.

* * *

**Bueno chicas ¿Qué les parece?, a poco no Edward merece una cucharada de su propia medicina. **

**Espero y les haya gustado mucho el cap. Nos leemos el Sábado, no olviden dejar sus Reviews. Y muchas gracias a las chicas que han comentado, me alientan a continuar la historia. Si podemos tener más reviews pues tal vez podre subir la historia diario. Pero depende de ustedes amigas ! **

**Muchas gracias. ! Atte A. Roberts ! :D 3**


	4. Chapter 4 : Platicas con le enemigo

**Chicas ! perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí esta! Disfruten la lectura y no olviden dejar sus reviews!**

**Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia pertenece a Miranda Lee.**

CAPITULO 4: Platicas con el enemigo.

Mierda !.- pensó de manera inmediata Bella. No es posible que tenga tan mala suerte, allí estaba Edward en todo su esplendor. Y ella balbuceando como pequeña.

- Yo, ...- Pensó Bella un momento.

- Hija ! - grito Carmen al tiempo que salía a prisa de la casa con dirección a Bella. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca abrazo a la joven con cariño sincero.

- Carmen, ¿Cómo estas, cariño? - Sonrió Bella, respondiendo al abrazo, Carmen era una mujer estupenda, pero bastante dada al chismorreo.

Edward hizo una mueca cuando escucho el apelativo cariñoso, "cariño", esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza. Antes de perder los estribos salió sin decir nada, mientras Bella era arrastrada hacia el interior.

1 hora después de chismorreo con Carmen, Bella no había vuelto a ver a Edward, lo cual le pareció muy raro ya lo extrañaba.

Por lo que en ese momento le estaba comentando Carmen, la nueva novia de Nick, Tori, debía de ser una bruja.

—Es tan mona como la anterior —le había dicho Carmen después de decirle que era una creída—, sólo que más inteligente. ¡Y cómo presume de ello! Pero sé que no va a durar más que las demás; nuestro Edward no supera los seis meses. Si ese chico sienta la cabeza algún día, me meto a monja.

Bella hizo una mueca mientras sacaba las dos pesadas maletas del maletero del coche. Ella haría lo mismo. Edward no era de los que se casaban, eso estaba muy claro; y tampoco le iba el romanticismo. Satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales era su juego en lo que se refería a las mujeres.

Una vez le había reconocido a Bella, cuando ella tenía unos doce años y acababan de ver una película romántica en la tele, que jamás podría enamorarse corno los personajes de aquella historia.

Le había confesado con tristeza que no tenía ni idea de lo que era sentir esa clase de amor, ella pensaba que su incapacidad para amar a las mujeres estaba relacionada con haberse criado en un hogar sin amor, un tema que había oído discutir a sus padres poco antes de morir su madre. Aparentemente, Edward había sufrido muchísimo a manos de un padre alcohólico y violento y se había escapado de casa para vivir en las calles de Seattle cuando sólo tenía trece años. Después de esto, había tenido que hacer algunas cosas horribles para sobrevivir.

Bella jamás se había enterado del grado de violencia de esas cosas, pero se las imaginaba. Justo después de cumplir dieciocho años, Edward había pasado dos años en la cárcel por robar coches. Durante ese tiempo había conocido por fin lo que era la bondad y que alguien lo ayudara un poco. Un hombre había descubierto su inteligencia, su capacidad, un hombre que durante años había dedicado generosamente muchas horas a ayudar a los menos favorecidos.

Edward entró a formar parte de un programa especial de reinserción que ese hombre había fundado. Enseguida se había convertido en uno de los alumnos más brillantes y conseguido completar sus estudios superiores en un tiempo récord.

Ese hombre que había ayudado a Edward había sido su padre.

En ese momento Bella se encontraba en el garaje, perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que había caminado hasta allí.

—¡Bella! - La aludida estuvo a punto de caerse del susto; pero al ver quién era, sonrió.

—Hola Eleazar, qué bien te veo. El marido de Carmen debía de tener más de sesenta años ya, pero era uno de esos hombres atléticos que se movía siempre con agilidad y por el que los años no parecían pasar.

—¿Traes mucho equipaje,? —el hombre se acercó al maletero —. Vienes para quedarte, ¿verdad?

—Todavía no, Eleazar. ¿Me has conseguido un buen árbol?- Sonrió Bella al terminar la frase.

—Sí, una preciosidad. Lo he colocado en el sitio de siempre en el salón. También he puesto los paquetes para decorar alrededor y he colgado las luces en la terraza de atrás.

—Estupendo. Gracias. - Eleazar asintió. A diferencia de su esposa, él no era un hombre muy hablador. Cuidaba maravillosamente de los extensos jardines de Goldmine, donde había muchos caminos y grupos de rocas, combinados con estanques y fuentes, estratégicamente colocados entre los árboles y las diferentes plantas.

Recogió las maletas de Bella sin que ella se lo pidiera y echó a andar por el camino que llevaba al porche delantero, Bella suspiró, cerró el coche y se apresuró por el camino para alcanzar a Eleazar, que ya había dejado las maletas a la puerta y en ese momento llamaba al timbre.

—Tengo llaves —dijo Bella, mientras metía la mano en el bolso, pero en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta.

Era Edward de nuevo. Bella se alegró de verlo y paseó la mirada oculta tras las lentes oscuras por su cuerpo, hasta regresar a sus labios. De no haber tenido unos manos tan ásperas y unas facciones tan duras, los labios le habrían dado el aspecto de un niño bonito, ya que eran carnosos y sensuales.

Lo único que a Bella no le gustaba demasiado era que llevara el pelo tan corto; pero entendía que aquel estilo de pelo le daba un aire de imposición que seguramente le sería muy útil en el mundo de los negocios en el que se movía.

—Vaya... Hola otra vez, desconocida —Edward la miró de arriba abajo. Pero no reacción en modo alguno aparte de eso; en su expresión no había ni rastro de admiración, ni siquiera de sorpresa. Esa falta de reacción exasperó a Bella, que había esperado al menos algo por parte de el. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que aquel hombre se fijara en ella?.

Gracias, Eleazar —se agachó a recoger las maletas—. Ya me ocupo yo- Cuando Eleazar asintió y se dio la vuelta, Edward ya le había metido las maletas en casa.

Bella tuvo ganas de darle un grito o una patada, pero se contuvo. Se dijo que estaba a punto de cumplir veinticinco años; que cuanto antes echara a Edward de su vida, mejor. Era como una espina que llevaba clavada. ¿Cómo podía conseguir lo que más deseaba en la vida, que era tener hijos, si él estaba siempre allí, fastidiándole todo? ¿Cómo iba a sentirse feliz si siempre lo comparaba con los demás hombres con los que salía?

Bella ahogó un suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta, y vio que Edward se dirigía a las escaleras.

—Ya las subo yo. - medio rito Bella en un intento desesperado por estar a solas un momento para recuperar la compostura.

Aunque hacía tiempo que sabía que sus sentimientos hacia Edward no tenían futuro, enfrentarse por fin a la inutilidad de sus fantasías era una experiencia dolorosa.

¿De qué le había servido esforzarse tanto en el gimnasio? ¡El ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había perdido peso!

—No me importa hacerlo —respondió él mientras se echaba una de las bolsas al hombro y continuaba escaleras arriba.

Bella apretó los dientes y lo siguió.

—¿Por qué no estás jugando al golf?- pregunto de manera discreta Bella.

—Quería hablar contigo —respondió él—. En privado.

—¿Sobre qué? .- dijo Bella con un tono aprensivo. El no respondió y continuó subiendo.

—¿Sobre qué, Nick? —repitió ella cuando lo alcanzó.

Él se detuvo en el rellano del primer piso, dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se volvió hacia ella.

—Para empezar, de Carmen.- dijo Edward de pronto.

—¿Qué le pasa? No estará enferma, ¿verdad?

—No, pero ya no puede hacer lo que hacía antes; se cansa mucho. Este último año, he tenido que contratar los servicios de limpieza de una agencia para que vinieran dos veces por semana e hicieran las tareas más pesadas por ella.- finalizo Edward, mientras se pasaba la mano por le cabello.

—No lo sabía.- susurro Bella, muy triste. Carmen había sido como un madre para ella.

—Si vinieras a casa de vez en cuando —señaló Edward—, a lo mejor te habrías dado cuenta. Era un comentario lógico, que la hizo sentirse culpable. Bella reconoció que ese año había estado muy obsesionada consigo misma, muy ocupada con su empeño de bajar de peso y hacer ejercicio.

—Yo... he estado muy ocupada —evitándote, pensó.

—Con el novio nuevo, imagino —comentó él en tono sarcástico.

Bella se puso tensa. —Tengo derecho a tener vida social — lo miró con rabia—. Tú desde luego la tienes.-

—Desde luego. Pero no domina mi existencia.- Aquella actitud de condena de Edward en lo referente a los novios de Bella siempre provocaba en ella una reacción de rebeldía.

—Jake y yo estamos muy enamorados; algo con lo que tú jamás podrás identificarte. Cuando una persona está verdaderamente enamorada, quiere pasar todo el día con el objeto de su amor.

—Me sorprende entonces que hayas venido a casa —respondió Edward en tono seco—. ¿O acaso tu amante se pasará luego?

- Jacob trabaja hoy —respondió Bella enfadada.

—¿Haciendo qué?- pregunto Edward, mientras sentía como un nudo en la garganta se le formaba, Odiaba a todos los tipos que se acercaban a Bella, los detestaba por que ellos podían tenerle y el no.

—Es dueño de un gimnasio.- dijo Bella de pronto, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones

—Ah, eso lo explica todo.-

- ¿Qué es lo que explica?- Hablo Bella un poco mas alto de lo normal.

- Tu nueva figura.- respondió al tiempo que unos ojos verdes, recorrían el cuerpo de Bella.

¡Se había fijado!, pensó Bella, mientras en su interior brincaba como niña chiquita, pero luego reparo en el tono que él había usado. —Lo dices como si eso tuviera algo de malo. -

—Estabas bien como estabas.-Bella se quedó boquiabierta, cuanto bien le hubiera hecho escuchar esas palabras unos meses antes.

—¡No me digas tonterías! Estaba engordando y yo ...- Bella no pudo terminar su oración por que Edward dijo —¡Qué ridiculez, _!

Bella volteó los ojos. O bien Edward estaba ciego, o le importaba tan poco que ni siquiera se había fijado antes en ella.

- A lo mejor tú no te habías fijado.- Siseó Bella, pero había sonado más a reproche que comentario.

Edward se encogió de hombros con brusquedad.—A lo mejor no. Aun así, supongo que yo no tengo por qué decirte lo que tienes que hacer.- dijo el con un tono de molestia. le enojaba tremendamente que Bella tuviera tan poco amor propio.

- !Me alegro de que por fin te hayas dado cuenta! .- Acusó una Bella enojada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

—He perdido la cuenta ya del número de veces que te has metido en mi vida, en mis relaciones. Cada vez que traía un novio a casa, tú hacías todo lo posible para hacer que se sintiera mal. Y de rebote a mí. -

—Sólo hice lo que tu padre me pidió que hiciera; que fue protegerte de los avariciosos de este mundo.-

—¡No eran avariciosos!-

—Desde luego que lo eran. -

El tono en el que Edward lo dijo, le dio miedo a Bella y no quiso preguntar. Pero no era lo suficiente miedosa como para acobardarse en medio de la discusión —A partir de ahora, seré yo quien juzgue eso, muchas gracias.- finalizo Bella, mientras retomaba la subida de las escaleras.

—Hasta que no cumplas veinticinco no, señorita. No tengo intención de dejar que caigas en las redes de algún gigoló que vaya detrás de tu herencia. No podría dormir por las noches si lo hiciera. - dijo Edward mientras veía como Bella se detenía en el escalón siguiente.

—Vaya. No te imagino pasando las noches en vela por mi causa.-

—Entonces te equivocas completamente —soltó él en tono áspero.

Cuando se miraron a los ojos, Bella se sorprendió bastante al ver la rabia en la mirada de Edward.

¡Cuánto le había pesado ser su protector todos esos años! Estaba segura de que se alegraría muchísimo cuando ella cumpliera veinticinco en poco más de un mes, y la obligación con su padre dejara de existir.

—No te he dado muchos problemas, ¿no? —le dijo ella en tono bajo, más desanimada. Aunque aceptaba que jamás atraería a Edward, siempre había pensado que, en el fondo, ella le gustaba. No sólo por ser hija de quien era, sino por ella misma. Cuando era más pequeña, él a menudo le había dicho lo encantadora que era. Le había dicho que tenía temperamento y buen corazón, también que era divertida, algo que había demostrado pasando buena parte de su tiempo libre con ella.

Pero eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo, antes de que Edward hubiera alcanzado el éxito en sus negocios. A partir de entonces, había empezado a ignorarla; y después de morir su padre, esa actitud hacia ella desapareció. Se había Enamorado de estaba claro que en ese momento sólo había quedado reducida a una mera responsabilidad; una responsabilidad que obviamente le resultaba tediosa y exasperante.

—¿Sabe él lo rica que vas a ser dentro de muy poco? —quiso saber Edward.

Bella se puso tensa. Sin embargo, no tenía sentido mentir. Mejor sería responder a sus preguntas en ese momento que dejar que le hiciera el tercer grado a Jacob en la comida de Navidad.

—El sabe que voy a ser rica —soltó ella enfadada. — Pero no conoce el volumen de mi herencia.

—Lo sabrá en cuanto aparezca mañana. La gente que vive en esta calle tiene que ser por lo menos multimillonaria. No le costará sumar dos y dos..- soltó con rabia Edward.

—Jacob no es un cazafortunas, Edward. Es un hombre honrado.-

—¿Cómo lo sabes?-

—Lo sé, así sin más. -

—¡Dios mío, tú no sabes nada! —dijo él—. Tu padre pensó que te protegía con su testamento. Sin embargo sólo te ha abocado al desastre. Debería haber regalado la mayor parte de su dinero, haberlo donado a alguna institución benéfica, en lugar de dejarlo en manos de una chica como tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de una chica como yo? - casi grito Bella, desde donde ella estaba podía ver directamente a sus ojos.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero claramente cambió de opinión; levantó las maletas del suelo y las llevó a su dormitorio con cara de póquer. Después de dejarlas en el suelo con malos modos, salió al pasillo.

—Seguiremos con esta discusión más tarde —le dijo en aquel engañoso tono bajo que adoptaba cuando estaba a punto de perder los nervios, aunque eso sólo ocurriera raramente.

En los años que llevaba con él, Bella había aprendido a reconocer esa táctica. El detestaba perder los nervios, perder el control. Prefería comportarse con frialdad, tanto en los negocios como en su vida personal. Raramente le había oído gritar. Ni siquiera decía palabrotas ya, como había hecho antes.

Pero su lenguaje corporal lo decía todo, y también su mirada.

—Tomaremos un té por la mañana en la cocina —declaró él—. Después pasaremos a mi despacho a hablar.

—Sobre Jacob, no —le advirtió Bella . -No tengo intención de que te pongas a criticar delante de mí a alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces.-

—Lo entiendo. Pero tengo muchas otras cosas que hablar contigo, Bella, cosas importantes relacionadas con tu herencia. Quiero que todo quede hablado antes de que terminen las Navidades.-

- Tenemos el resto de mis vacaciones de verano para hablar. - le recordó Bella

—No, no es así. Yo no voy a estar.-

—¿Dónde vas a estar?-

—Voy a pasar casi todo el mes de enero en Happy Island.-

A Bella se le cayó el alma a los pies. Sabía que Edward tenía allí una casa de vacaciones, aunque raramente la utilizaba en esa época del año.

—Carmen no me ha dicho nada de eso por teléfono. Entre Navidad y Año Nuevo tenemos una semana —argumentó ella, decepcionada porque Edward se marchara tanto tiempo.

—Sí. Pero esa semana tengo un invitado. Y tú tienes a tu nuevo novio, con quien reconoces que deseas pasar cada minuto del día. Será mejor dejarlo todo claro mientras tengamos tiempo. -

Bella, ya no encontraba excusas, quería irse a su cuarto y pensar en todo lo que había dicho Edward. —Pero hoy tengo que decorar el árbol. -

—Sólo quiero un par de horas, Bella, no todo el día.-

—¿Y esta tarde? ¿No puede esperar hasta esta tarde?-

—Esta tarde voy a comprar regalos .-

Bella suspiró. Qué típico de un hombre ir a comprar los regalos en el último momento.

—Vamos —dijo bruscamente Edward—. Bajemos.

—Primero necesito ir al baño —le dijo ella sin mentir.

—Bien —respondió él con indiferencia—. Voy bajando y le digo a Carmen que vaya haciendo el té.

Bella se quedó pensativa. Ponerse guapa al día siguiente y fingir con un novio de mentira no iba a cambiar nada. Ella no significaba nada para Edward salvo una obligación de la que él claramente se quería librar.

Estaba claro que él no podía esperar a que ella cumpliera años; y de pronto Bella sentía lo mismo.

Estaba más que harta de permitir que lo que sentía por Edward la dominara y disgustara de continuo; Harta de penar en secreto por lo que nunca podría ser.

Había llegado el momento de seguir adelante con su vida. Con una vida en la que no estaría Edward. El primer paso era quedarse en su cuarto un rato más, no iba a bajar tan deprisa.

* * *

**Bueno y hoy conocimos un poquito más a nuestro Edward, ¿Qué querrá decirle a Bella?.**

**Chicas, ojala y les guste el cap de hoy. No se olviden de dejar sus reviews, muchas gracias a las que se han animado dándome sus comentarios. Los agradezco, Nadiia16 no te preocupes que el triángulo amoroso no dura, muchas gracias por prestar atención a la lectura. La historia original se desarrolla en Australia por eso del calor y frío pero era necesario que fuera en Seattle para un suceso que va a pasar más adelante. Tecupi, lo séee ! maldito Edward XD, alas demás muchas gracias por sus reviews y a las lectoras anónimas también. **

**Los quiero atte A. Roberts **


	5. Chapter 5 : Al descubierto

**Chicas ! como me retrase en la entrega del cap del sábado, les subo este como compensación, muchas gracias por sus reviews y sugerencias. Voy a cuidar más le texto lo prometo, con la condición de que me dejen saber su opinión de la historia. Yo sé que todas ansiamos que llegue navidad y por fin Jacob se encuentre con nuestro Tutor favorito, pero tranquilas falta muy poco. Por lo pronto disfruten el capitulo de hoy.**

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de Miranda Lee.**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Al descubierto.

Carmen estaba en la cocina cortando el flan que había preparado esa mañana cuando entró Edward con cara de pocos amigos.  
—¿No es Bella la que ha venido? —preguntó ella.  
—Sí. Ahora mismo baja; puedes poner la tetera.- le dijo Edward con cara de pocos amigos, desde que Bella había llegado estaba de muy mal humor, por ser tan estúpido, por no poder controlarse y sobretodo por tratarla con indiferencia cuando lo único que quería era hundirse en su cuerpo. Demonios.

Carmen se dio la vuelta para guardar el dulce en la nevera antes de encender la tetera eléctrica. —Qué bien que esté en casa —dijo la mujer—. ¿Verdad?.  
Edward frunció el ceño y se sentó en uno de los cuatro taburetes que había delante de la barra de mármol negro de la cocina americana.

- Yo no pienso lo mismo, Carmen. - le respondió de manera sombría.  
- Vamos, Ed, la has echado de menos, y lo sabes. - sonrió de manera sonsacarrona en la dirección de Edward  
- Yo no sé nada de eso. Carlisle hizo una locura cuando me nombró su tutor. Voy a respirar hondo cuando llegue su cumpleaños, eso te lo aseguro.-  
- Supongo que ha sido una responsabilidad enorme para ti — concedió Carmen—. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todo el dinero que va a heredar. ¿Qué te parece este nuevo novio de Bella ?¿Crees que está bien situado?.-

De pronto Edward se imagino a un tipo calvo, con panza, frotando sus manos mientras empezaba a contar el dinero que le quitaría a Bella, mientras su imaginación volaba la ira comenzaba a colarse en sus entrañas. A tiempo que contestaba —Quién sabe. -  
—¿Qué pasa mi niño?,.- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a el. - Me extraña que no haya dicho nada de él antes, ¿verdad?  
—Yo he pensando lo mismo. Supongo que tendremos que esperar a ver.- le dijo mientras le sostenía la mano a la dulce Carmen.

- Sí supongo —respondió Carmen —. ¿Y cómo está ella?- dijo mientras miraba esas esmeraldas verdes y atormentadas.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- de repente unas ansias extrañas se apoderaron de el, ¿Estará enferma? pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Carmen dijo —Anoche me dijo que ha estado haciendo ejercicio y que ha perdido peso. No me digas que no te has fijado.-

Edward sonrió de inmediato —Sí, que me he fijado.-  
—¿Y bien? —continuó Carmen, exasperada con la apatía de Edward a la hora de comunicarse, quería investigar que pensaba para así decirle a Bella. En secreto Carmen quería que sus niños terminaran juntos. Mientras esperaba la respuesta pensó de pronto que Edward a veces era igual que Eleazar. ¿Por qué a los hombres les costaba tanto hablar? Pensó que sería estupendo tener de nuevo a Bella en casa; al menos tendría a alguien con quien charlar de vez en cuando.

—A mí me parecía que estaba bien antes.- dijo Edward de manera recelosa.  
—Típico de los hombres. Nunca quieren que las mujeres de su vida cambien... Ah, aquí llega la niña. Ven aquí, cariño, y dale un abrazo a tu nana Carmen..- Edward dio un brinco, ojala y Bella no haya escuchado nada.

A Bella se le encogió el corazón de emoción cuando Carmen la abrazó con tanto afecto. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la abrazaba así. Sin ir más lejos, Edward no le había dado un abrazo esa mañana; ni siquiera un beso en la mejilla. Jamás la tocaba, salvo accidentalmente. Levantó la vista y la fijó en el hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos, pero él no la miraba a ella, sino el banco de madera con gesto contrariado. Seguramente deseando estar en el golf.

—Ay, Dios mío —dijo Carmen cuando finalmente soltó a Bella para mirarla—. Has perdido varios kilos, ¿verdad? Ahora podrás tomar un poco de tu postre favorito sin sentirte culpable —añadió antes de darse la vuelta para abrir el frigorífico—. Te lo he preparado esta mañana.  
Bella se emociono por un momento y dio un pequeño brinco —No deberías haberlo hecho, Carmen —le reprochó ella con suavidad.

—Tonterías. ¿Qué otra cosa voy a hacer? ¿Sabes que este año el catering va a servir toda la comida de Navidad? Edward dice que es demasiado para mí. Lo único que se me permite preparar es un par de miserables postres. ¡Qué te parece!- La mujer volteó los ojos, y Bella se dijo que Carmen había envejecido bastante en ese último año.

Tenía la cara más arrugada y el pelo totalmente blanco. - No me quejo, Edward —continuó Carmen—. Sé que me estoy haciendo mayor. Pero aún no soy totalmente inútil. Podría haber asado perfectamente una paletilla de cerdo y un pavo; y unas verduras para aquellos a los que no le guste la ensalada y el marisco. Pero bueno, basta de todo eso. Lo hecho, hecho está. Vamos, siéntate ahí al lado de Edward, Bella y cuenta nos algo de tu novio nuevo mientras les sirvo el té.

Bella ahogó un gemido de protesta e hizo lo que le decía la mujer; pero no se sentó al lado de Edward, sino que dejó un taburete libre entre ellos. —¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó fingiendo naturalidad.

—Para empezar. ¿Cuántos años tiene?.- Bella agarro su taza de té bajo la atenta mirada de su tutor. Pero se dio cuenta que no tenia respuesta a esa pregunta,  
no tenía ni idea de su edad. —Treinta y cinco —aventuró.

Un año menos que Edward, pensó. y como si esto hubiera hecho eco en la mente de Edward, ocasionando que la mirara con más intensidad. —¿Es guapo? —preguntó él.

—Mucho. Parece un galán de cine.- sonrió Bella, eso último era cierto. ¿Estaría viendo visiones, o le había parecido ver una alteración en su mirada al decirle eso?—¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?.- Bella decidió ceñirse a la verdad en la medida de lo posible.  
—Nos conocimos poco después de las vacaciones de Pascua de este año. Contraté sus servicios como entrenador personal.- Edward resopló disimuladamente, y Bella lo ignoró.

—¿Por qué no has dicho nada antes? —preguntó Carmen. Bella se quedó helada. Debería haber sido consciente de que tanto Edward como Carmen le harían el interrogatorio sobre Jacob. De nuevo, decidió ceñirse a la verdad. —No hemos sido novios todo este tiempo —respondió—. Eso ha sido más recientemente. Una noche me invitó a tomar una copa después de la sesión de ejercicios; una cosa llevó a la otra y... Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Estoy muy feliz.

Bella sonrió, aunque se le había formado un nudo en la garganta de los nervios. —Y también muy saludable —dijo Carmen con una sonrisa—. ¿No te parece, Edward?  
Edward solo la veía, el nudo que tenía en su estomago al escuchar hablar de ese maravillosos hombre lo molesto realmente, lo que provoco que la frase saliera con un tono renegón —Creo que le vendría bien tomarse un poco de tu flan.

A Bella le dio la risa. —Resulta gracioso que digas eso. Todas tus novias siempre están esqueléticas.- le comento Bella  
Edward sonrió momentáneamente por el sonido de la risa de Bella, pero luego respondió con ganas de tomar revancha —No todas. No conoces aún a Tori, ¿verdad

Bella le siguió el juego —Aún no he tenido el placer.-

—Lo tendrás. De seguro te gustará.- le respondió Edward de modo burlón.  
—Oh, lo dudo. Nunca me gusta ninguna de tus novias, Edward. Igual que a ti no te gusta ninguno de mis novios. Ya se lo he advertido a Jake.-  
La respuesta de Bella hizo que Edward sonriera melancólicamente - ¿Debería advertírselo yo a Tori?.-

Bella se encogió de hombros. —¿Para qué molestarte? No va a cambiar nada.- le dijo ahora si enojada.  
—¿Queréis dejar de discutir? —intervino Carmen—. Es Navidad, una época de paz y amor. Bella estuvo a punto de comentar que Edward no creía en el amor, pero se mordió la lengua. Meterse con el no entraba dentro de su decisión de seguir adelante. Pero él ya la había molestado con sus comentarios de que estaba demasiado delgada.

Cuando Carmen le puso delante un poco de flan en un cuenco, Bella no pudo negarse, aunque sí trató de tomárselo muy despacio. Edward , por el contrario, engulló su parte en dos segundos y después tuvo el atrevimiento de servirse una segunda porción. Claro que él hacía pesas tres o cuatro veces por semana, y también nadaba bastante. Aunque ya tenía treinta y seis años, no tenía ni un gramo de grasa en su cuerpo largo y esbelto; y aparte de ensanchar un poco por los hombros y el pecho, Edward no había cambiado mucho desde que se habían conocido. Físicamente no había cambiado mucho, pero en otras cosas el cambio había sido notable. Siempre se había adaptado a la empresa en la que estuviera, mostrándose a veces amable y encantador y otras adoptando un aire sofisticado y de saber hacer; ambos personajes muy alejados del joven introvertido y furibundo que había sido cuando había ido a vivir a Goldmine.  
Bella recordó que con ella nunca se había enfadado, y cómo siempre había sido dulce, amable y generoso con su tiempo. Gracias a Edward la vida de una niña solitaria había sido menos solitaria. Excepto hasta que el tiempo paso, y la vida se ensaño con ella.

¨Pero a pesar de todo cuánto le quería por ello!, Bella prefería mucho más al Edward de antaño que al que tenía sentado a su lado en ese momento. Al principio, cuando se había metido en el mundo de los negocios, ella había admirado su ambición. Pero el éxito lo había convertido en un hombre que ansiaba la buena vida, alimentándose de placeres tan fugaces como superficiales. Aparte de la casa de verano de Happy Island, tenía un ático de lujo en Cancún y un chalé en las pistas de nieve del sur. Cuando no estaba trabajando para ganar más dinero, iba de un sitio a otro, siempre en compañía de su última conquista amorosa.

Pero el amor no formaba parte de la vida de Edward . Su padre siempre había dicho lo orgulloso que había estado de el ; había alabado la ética profesional de su protegido, su intelecto y su vista para los negocios. Y Bella se daba cuenta de que, profesionalmente, había mucho de lo que estar orgulloso. Pero sin duda su padre, de haber vivido, se habría sentido decepcionado con el modo en que Edward llevaba su vida personal. Había algo censurable en un hombre a quien las novias sólo le duraban seis meses y que presumía de que jamás se casaría con ninguna.

Para ser sinceros nunca había presumido de su incapacidad para enamorarse; sólo se había limitado a afirmar que era así. Bella tenía que reconocer que por lo menos Edward era sincero en sus relaciones personales. Estaba segura de que nunca le contaba mentiras a sus novias, y que éstas siempre sabían desde el principio que su papel en la vida de Edward era estrictamente sexual y definitivamente temporal.

—Me alegra ver que aún eres capaz de disfrutar de la comida.- El chistoso comentario de Edward sacó a Bella de su ensimismamiento. Cuando vio que se había servido otra porción y se la había zampado sin darse cuenta, se puso un poco tensa.

—¿Quién podría resistirse al flan de Flor? —le dijo tranquilamente para no delatarse—. Las próximas Navidades haremos una comida de Navidad más reducida, Carmen, y podrás cocinar lo que te apetezca. - le dijo a sus nana con una sonrisa en los labios.  
—¿No vas a continuar con la tradición de tu padre? —le preguntó Edward en tono de desafío.  
—¿Eso crees que has estado haciendo, Edward? —respondió ella—. Cuando papá vivía, la comida de Navidad era una reunión de amigos de verdad, no una colección de conocidos de trabajo.  
—Me parece que te equivocas en eso, Bella. La mayoría de los llamados amigos de tu padre eran contactos de negocios.- dijo Edward con aire de suficiencia.

Edward tenía razón, por supuesto. Pero la gente había querido a su padre por la persona que era, no sólo por lo que pudieran sacarle. Al menos, ella quería pensar eso.  
Su padre había sido un hombre amable y generoso, aunque como padre no hubiera sido el mejor. En los años que había estado en el internado, a menudo su padre había buscado cualquier excusa para no ir a las funciones del colegio, todas ellas relacionadas con el trabajo. Después, cuando volvía a casa de vacaciones, solían dejarla sola.

Para ser totalmente sinceros, la situación no había sido mejor cuando su madre había vivido. Esme Cullen había sido una mujer dedicada enteramente al cuidado de su marido y en absoluto preparada para hacer los sacrificios que implicaba una maternidad inesperada a los cuarenta.  
Bella había sido criada por una sucesión de niñeras impersonales hasta que había ido al jardín de infancia; y a partir de entonces Carmen se había hecho cargo de su cuidado antes y después del colegio. Pero Carmen, aunque era una persona cariñosa y charlatana, había estado siempre muy ocupada con las tareas domésticas y la organización de la casa como para hacer algo más aparte de alimenta asegurarse de que hacía los deberes.

Nadie había pasado tiempo con ella, ni jugado con ella, hasta que había llegado Edward. Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, sintiendo de pronto tristeza. Ay, cuánto le habría gustado que él siguiera siendo su chófer, y ella una niña para poder quererlo sin reservas. Sintió ganas de llorar en el mismo momento en que Edward se volvió a mirarla. Ella bajó la vista para disimular, pero antes de hacerlo vio el pesar en su mirada.

—Lo siento —murmuró él—. No ha sido mi intención faltarle el respeto a tu padre, que era un hombre muy bueno y generoso. ¿Sabías que cada Navidad hacía enormes donaciones a distintas instituciones benéficas de Seattle para las personas sin hogar? Gracias a él, siempre celebraban una comida de Navidad decente. Y nadie, en especial los niños, se quedaba sin un regalo.- Las palabras le salieron por si solas de la boca. Edward se sorprendió por el sentimiento de protección que Bella le había provocado.

Bella frunció el ceño . —Eso no lo sabía. Sabía lo de su trabajo con los jóvenes presos, y que había dado mucho dinero para la lucha contra el cáncer; pero nunca había mencionado las donaciones de Navidad. espero que su patrimonio siga dedicándose a esa tradición, Edward. ¿Tú sabes si continúa haciéndose?-  
Edward sonrió, parece que el comentario la había distraído de su tristeza y respondió —Como no quedó especificado en su testamento, yo lo hago en nombre suyo todos los años.  
Bella se sorprendió —¿Tú? .-  
—No te sorprendas tanto. Soy capaz de tener gestos generosos, ¿sabes? No soy tan egoísta.  
Bella se apresuro a responder —Yo nunca he dicho que lo fueras.-  
—Pero lo piensas. Y, en general, no te equivocarías.- dijo Edward.

—No seas tan modesto, Edward —comentó Carmen —. Deberías ver la tele de plasma tan enorme que nos compró a Eleazar y a mí hace unas semanas; y sólo lo hizo porque pensó que nos gustaría. Eleazar está en el séptimo cielo viendo críquet y tenis todo el día.  
—No esperéis un regalo caro esta Navidad, porque ahora mismo estoy sin blanca. - dijo el gran Edward Masen, él mismo que comía en vajillas de miles de dólares.  
—Oh, vamos —dijo Carmen riéndose.  
—No te rías. He hecho ya dos películas este año, y estoy muy preocupado por la que se va a estrenar en Año Nuevo. Según un test de audiencia, el final es muy triste. El director, aunque de mala gana, quiso filmar un final feliz, pero al final he decidido dejar el primer final. Si esta fracasa, tal vez tenga que pedirle un préstamo a Bella.

La noticia sorprendió a Bella. Sabía mejor que nadie que por orgullo Edward no soportaría ser pobre de nuevo. — Yo te prestaré todo lo que necesites. Y no será un préstamo.- dijo mientras le sonreía de manera cálida.  
—¿Dios, qué voy a hacer con esta chica, Carmen? Espero que no le hayas hecho ninguna oferta similar a ese novio tuyo. Jamás le des dinero a un hombre, Bella —dijo Edward en tono firme—. Sacarás lo peor de ellos.  
Bella negó con la cabeza. —¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Jacob no quiere mi dinero?.-  
—Lo hará cuando vea todo lo que tienes.- Edward le dijo a tiempo que se levantaba.

—No todos los hombres van detrás del dinero, Edward. Ahora, si no te importa, no quiero hablar más de Jacob. Sé que jamás podré convencerte de que un hombre me ama por mí misma y no por mi dinero, así que prefiero no intentarlo.- Carmen que veía la conversación de manera divertida decidió intervenir antes de que se pelearan de nuevo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Bella—la secundó Carmen —. ¿Quieres otra porción de flan?.- Bella agradeció que en ese momento sonara el móvil de Edward, ya que la exasperaban sus incesantes preguntas sobre Jacob. ¡Qué mal lo iba a pasar al día siguiente.

—Hola —dijo Edward en aquel tono que reservaba para sus novias—. Sí, me encantaría, Tori. De acuerdo. Te recojo esta tarde sobre las siete. Adiós —colgó y se bajó del taburete—. Lo siento, chicas; cambio de planes. Tori ha recibido una invitación de última hora para una fiesta que se celebra hoy en casa de algún ricachón, así que tengo que irme corriendo a comprar los regalos. Tendremos que dejar nuestra conversación hasta que vuelva, Bella.

—Está bien —respondió Bella como si no le importara. Pero le importaba mucho; y no tanto la conversación pendiente, sino que saliera esa tarde, y luego esa noche con Tori. Resultaba ridículo aceptar de él las migajas, pero así era. —No se te olvide que quiero un coche nuevo —le dijo Bella en voz alta mientras salía—. Amarillo..-

Edward se paró y se volvió a mirarla. —¿Alguna marca en especial?- a lo que Bella le respondió.- Sorpréndeme. - Cuando él la miró con aquella sonrisa y esa expresión divertida, Bella se sintió más aliviada. Aquel vínculo especial que compartían seguía allí; porque ellos se conocían. Victoria no conocía a Edward; no al verdadero. Sin duda sólo conocía al hombre que había aparecido en la portada del diario de economía el año anterior.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —dijo Edward—. Adiós, chicas.  
: —Adiós —canturreó Bella. Sonrió para disimular la sensación de que volvía a hundirse en la miseria. Su breve momento de feliz intimidad se desvanecía con la salida de Edward de esa noche.

—No seguirás sintiendo algo por Edward, ¿verdad, cariño?.- El tono suave de la inesperada pregunta de Carmen estuvo a punto de hacerle perder la compostura. Bella tragó saliva con dificultad y se puso derecha y adoptó una expresión lo más creíble posible. - No, claro que no.- Respondió de manera rígida.  
—Menos mal. Porque sería un error. Ninguna mujer tiene futuro con un hombre como Edward.- Bella soltó una risita seca. Carmen solo quería picar a Bella, descubrir la verdad. Por lo que prosiguió. —Este chico, Jacob... ¿Vais en serio?.- Bella tardó demasiado en contestar. —Lo sabía —continuó Carmen—. De haber sido novios, me lo habrías contado antes.

Bella había sido descubierta y mucho antes de empezar el plan, demonios, no le quedaba más opción que rogar.

—No se lo digas a Nick —soltó ella. Carmen entrecerró los ojos.  
—¿Este Jacob es un novio de verdad o no? —le preguntó Carmen entrecerrando los ojos.  
—Bueno… él, sólo es un amigo.- Carmen la miró con interés. —¿A qué estás jugando?  
Bella suspiró.: —A nada malo. Sólo quería traer a alguien a la comida de Navidad, y Jacob se ofreció voluntario. Estoy harta de que las novias de Edward me miren siempre por encima del hombro.- soltó Bella derrotada.

Carmen sonrió ante la declaración —Así que se trata de tu orgullo femenino, ¿no?. Sabes que Edward hará sufrir al pobre Jacob , ¿no? —  
—Sí, ya le he preparado.- respondió Bella a lo que Carmen hizo una mueca  
—Eso espero. Porque Edward se toma su trabajo de tutor muy en serio, cariño.-  
No te preocupes.- Bella lo decía en voz alta para que se lo creyera —Jacob podrá con él, tiene personalidad.-  
Carmen respondió sin tapujos, —Ninguno de tus otros novios pudo, yo solo le deseo buena suerte, eso es todo lo que puedo decir.-

Así termino la conversación mientras Carmen salía de la cocina dejando a Bella más confundida que antes.

* * *

** Bueno chicas el capitulo ! :D ya quiero que las dos parejas se encuentren será muy interesante. Dejen sus reviews de la historia ! :D gracias por el apoyo y promocionen la historia por favor . **


	6. Chapter 6 : Accidentes

**Chicas aquí les dejo otro cap, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Yo también odio a nuestro Edward algunas veces, la Navidad esta a la vuelta de la esquina. así que disfruten el capitulo. **

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de Miranda Lee**

* * *

Capitulo 6 : Accidentes

Bella decoró el árbol de Navidad con movimientos automáticos, sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de Carmen. Ella también le había advertido a Jacob que pasaría un mal rato; pero él había insistido en ir a estar con ella. Parecía como si la idea de hacer de novio suyo le pareciera un emocionante desafío. Pero a Bella empezaba a aterrorizarle todo aquel frauda.

¿Y si Edward de alguna manera descubría que Jacob era gay? ¿O que su relación era un timo? ¿Cómo iba a explicar ella aquel engaño tan ridículo? Sólo para salvaguardar su orgullo, no hacía falta pasar vergüenza delante de él; y delante de Victoria... Aunque no la conocía aún, ya le caía mal. Edward había implicado antes que Tori no era tan delgada como las novias anteriores. ¿Sería también rubia? Tendría que pedirle una descripción más detallada a Carmen

Bella terminó de decorar el árbol, salvo por la estrella que iba en la punta. Se fijó en el reloj y vio que eran más de las seis, un poco tarde para merendar. Había comido mucho flan y no había almorzado, así que tenía bastante hambre. Pero la estrella del árbol de Navidad era lo primero, así que se subió a la escalera una vez más y se puso de puntillas para conseguir llegar a aquel punto deseado. En ese momento recordó a su padre, al pie de árbol guiándola para saber donde iba exactamente.

—Qué árbol tan ... .- Bella pegó un respingo al oír la voz inesperada de Edward. Las patas traseras de la escalera se levantaron del suelo, y notó que se precipitaba hacia delante. Carajo la escalera movió el árbol hacia delante, mientras Bella se precipitaba al suelo. De pronto, no entendió cómo Edward pudo sujetarla, pero cuando estaba a punto de caerse encima del árbol, la escalera volvió a ponerse derecha y cayó directamente en brazos de Edward

—¡Ay, Dios mío! —gimió Bella, moviendo los brazos mientras Edward le abrazaba la espalda con fuerza y la estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

—No te ha pasado nada, tranquila —le dijo él, se distrajo de momento por el calor de su cuerpo, de lo bien que encajaba en sus brazos, pero sobretodo el color rojo que surcaba sus mejillas. —¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —exclamó Bella mientras por fin le echaba los brazos al cuello.

A Edward le pareció el gesto mas maravilloso del mundo, su cara estaba a centímetros de los labios de Bella. Carmín sería su color favorito. —Lo siento. No ha sido mi intención asustarte.- Bella abrió la boca para decir algo más, cualquier cosa que la ayudara a calmar la emoción que había sentido al estar entre los brazos de Edward. Con él tan cerca no podía pensar, y menos si la miraba de esa manera con aquellos ojos negros tan ardientes. Edward le miró los labios unos instantes más , aunque el tiempo pareció ralentizarse, acompañado de los ensordecedores latidos de su corazón.

Bella ladeó la cabeza con gesto provocativo. ¡Estaba segura de que Edward iba a besarla!, que el infierno se congele en este momento, los ojos verdes de Edward la miraban fijamente pero se sorprendió al ver que él la dejaba en el suelo. Abrió los ojos y vio que Edward la miraba con preocupación.

—Tranquila, ya estas en el piso sana y salva —dijo él. Bella tuvo ganas de chillar. Estaba tan desesperada por aquel hombre que se había inventado una pasión que no existía. Al menos por parte de él.—Estoy bien, gracias —dijo ella en tono indiferente. Su orgullo le pedía calma, recuperar la cordura que la había abandonado, por su parte Edward poso sus manos atrás de su espalda, aún podía sentir el calor de Bella entre sus manos. Bella parecía tan indefensa y dispuesta. —De momento pensé que te ibas a ...- dijo Edward un poco apabullado por la situación

—¿Desmayarme? ¿Y por qué iba a desmayarme?.- repentinamente la idea le pareció absurda, Bella no era una muñequita de cristal, había vivido sola desde la muerte de sus padres. Edward se sintió un poco estúpido de solo sugerirlo y se apresuro a decir —Le pasa a algunas chicas después de un.. .- pero Bella no lo dejo terminar. —Estoy bien —repitió ella. —En ese caso, ¿por qué no me das las gracias por haberte salvado de una mala caída?.- Respondió Edward molesto, que le pasaba a Bella y a su humor .

—Una caída que has provocado tú —señaló ella—. ¿Y qué estás haciendo en casa, de todos modos? Pensaba que te ibas a las siete a una fiesta. Son más de las seis. —Victoria se olvidó de decirme que había que ir de etiqueta; y he venido a cambiarme..- A Edward le quedaba muy bien el esmoquin; y Bella sintió celos sólo de imaginarse a la tal Tori del brazo de Edward esa noche.  
—Me sorprende que tú no salgas esta noche —dijo Edward —¿Cómo? Ah, sí, bueno... Jake quería llevarme por ahí, pero le dije que estaría muy ocupada preparando el árbol y los regalos.- Bella notó que vacilaba y tartamudeaba. ¿Porqué tenía que pensar en Edward y su estúpida chica? —Deberías hacer lo que hago yo —dijo Edward—. Comprar regalos en tiendas que te lo envuelven gratis.- Y en tiendas donde alguna dependienta pechugona te haga ojitos mientras envuelve tus jodidos regalos, pensaba Bella con pesar

—Será mejor que me marche —continuó diciendo Edward—. Te veo mañana para abrir los regalos. Y antes de que me lo preguntes, te diré que no, que Tori no va a estar; así que no tendrás que enfurruñarte. - Dijo Edward al tiempo que ascendía los primeros escalones

—Yo no me enfurruño nunca —soltó Bella —Pues claro que lo haces, señorita. Aunque tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo en una cosa, y es que algunas de mis novias no han sido demasiado agradables contigo. Pero eso es porque todas están celosas.- dijo Edward quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba. —¿De mí? —Bella no podría haber estado más sorprendida. Edward sonrió con pesar. —¿Te gustaría descubrir que tu Jacob vive con una atractiva pupila? Ahora debo irme —dijo bruscamente, antes darse la vuelta y marcharse. —Aún no hemos mantenido esa conversación —le dijo subiendo la voz para que él la oyera. El dejó de caminar y se volvió a mirarla con gesto impaciente. —Ya me he dado cuenta. Tendrá que esperar hasta después de la comida de Navidad.- sentenció Edward mientras retomaba la tarea de subir las escaleras.

—¿Pero entonces no estará aquí Victoria?.- Edward había dicho esa mañana que tendría una persona invitada en casa entre Navidad y Año Nuevo.  
¿Quién si no su novia de turno?  
—Tori y yo no tenemos por qué pasar todo el día juntos —dijo con obviedad.- Te veré mañana, Bella.

Bella se entristeció al oírle subir las escaleras a toda prisa, como si estuviera deseando salir para encontrarse con su novia. —Me alegro de que Derek venga mañana —murmuró en voz baja Bella. Mientras doblaba la escalera y miraba su obra maestra el árbol de navidad.

—Hablar sola no está bien, cariño .- Bella se dio la vuelta y sonrió a Carmen que se acercaba con dos tasas de ponche navideño. —Muchas de las mejores conversaciones las mantengo conmigo misma.- sonrió Bella al tiempo que tomaba la tasa de sus manos. —Mejor entonces que con el paño de cocina con el que solías hablar cuando eras pequeña.- Bella miró a Carmen con nostalgia —¿Entonces lo sabías?.-

—No hay muchas cosas de las que yo no me entere, cariño. ¿Era como tu otro yo, o como un amigo especial?.- —Como un amigo especial —respondió Bella.  
—¿Por casualidad no se llamaría Eddie? .- pregunto Carmen con una sonrisa en sus labios. Bella se puso de mil colores. —Como ya te he dicho, cariño, a mí no se me escapa una —dijo Carmen mientras iba a encender el árbol—. Vaya, qué árbol tan bonito.

—Eleazar ha traído un árbol muy bonito este año.- comento Bella —Desde luego. Me ha parecido oír a Edward entrar hace un rato.- - Sí. Ha venido a casa a cambiarse. La fiesta es de etiqueta y "Tori" no se lo dijo.- escupió Bella mientras dibujaba unas inmensas comillas aéreas.  
—No me sorprende. "Tori".- dijo Carmen imitando el gesto de Bella es una persona arribista como todas, e incluso tan interesada como tu tío.- Carmen dijo lo último a penas en un susurro.

Bella sacudió la cabeza —Suena horrible. ¿Qué demonios ve Edward en ella? —¿Qué ve Edward en alguna de sus novias?, Supongo que no le importa mucho la personalidad que tengan si son bellas y en la cama hacen lo que él quiera. Al final, no se queda con ninguna.

—¡Carmen! Nunca te he oído hablar así de Edward o de alguien más.- La aludida se encogió de hombros. —Será porque me estoy haciendo mayor. Cuando te haces mayor dices cosas que antes no te atrevías a decir. No me interpretes mal. Quiero mucho a Edward, pero con las mujeres no se porta bien. A el le hace falta una mujer fuerte, que sepa meterlo en cintura. Que no le importe el dinero si no que se enamore del verdadero Ed, ¿Conoces a alguna mujer parecida?- finalizo Carmen con los ojos entrecerrados.

Claro que Bella la conocía, Carmen la tenía delante de ella, sin embargo esa tarea es más difícil que una misión imposible. - - A ti nunca se te abra insinuado verdad? .- Bella entro en pánico —¿Qué? ¿A mí? ¡Qué va! ¡Nunca!. —Menos mal, porque con lo enamorada que estabas de él. A lo mejor ; si él intentara seducirte, seguramente suscitaría de nuevo tu interés.  
Carmen jamás había dicho una verdad más grande. —¿Por qué se iba a molestar cuando se lleva a la cama a mujeres como Victoria? .-

Carmen arrugo la nariz teatralmente mientras dijo .—Sospecho que los días de madame Tori están tocando a su fin. Yo, en tu lugar, tendría cuidado cuando bajara las escaleras mañana con uno de esos vestidos nuevos tan sexys que te has comprado. - Bella se quedó boquiabierta, la nana había revisado sus cosas. —¿Cómo sabes de esos vestidos?. —No podía quedarme toda la tarde sin hacer nada, así que te deshice la maleta. ¿Cuál te vas a poner mañana? ¡Seguro que el rojo y blanco! - !Carmen , eres una vieja entrometida!.- Dijo Bella entre risas de nerviosismo, de ahora en adelante se iría con más cuidado al estar con ella. Carmen permaneció impasible ante aquella acusación —¿Cómo crees que me entero de todo lo que pasa? También te he colocado esas bonitas felicitaciones navideñas que te han regalado tus alumnos sobre la encimera. Y como no quedaba sitio para nada más, he dejado todo el maquillaje, los perfumes y los cosméticos nuevos en el armario del cuarto de baño.

Bella no sabía si mostrarse agradecida o si sentirse inquieta por la intromisión, al final se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con su nana. una mujer que la adoraba y que seguramente ya habría hecho planes malvados en su cabeza. —¿Y te parece bien todo? —Digamos que en materia de belleza harás sudar tinta a Victoria .- dijo Carmen con una gran sonrisa en los labios. —Espero que sí.- respondió Bella triunfal

—¿Y quién sabe? A lo mejor tu Jacob te mira y decide llevar la amistad un paso más allá.

—No sé por qué, pero creo que eso no va a suceder.-

—Nunca se sabe, cariño. Nunca se sabes. Cualquier mariposa podrá caer en tu red mañana. Hasta las obstinadas, necias, tercas y egoístas.-

Ambas se rieron ante el ultimo comentario. Todo estaba listo para la festividad. Y Bella se moría por que empezara.

* * *

**Chicas que les pareció, yo casi lloro igual que Bella con el casi beso. No se olviden de dejar sus reviews para saber sus opiniones. **

**Por cierto para las que me preguntaron trato de actualizar Martes, Jueves y Sábados. Si por alguna razón no puedo esos días tengan por seguro que al día siguiente subiré dos capítulos seguidos como compensación, después de las fiestas de navidad, entramos a una etapa de la historia con algunos Lemmons creo es oportuno avisarles, por si hay algunas personas sensibles para que se vayan preparando, de todas maneras yo avisaré al principio del Cap. **

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews me divierte mucho leerlos, y en verdad que tomo en cuenta sus sugerencias. Saludos y Besos **

** las quiero Atte A. Roberts**


	7. Chapter 7 : Regslos de Navidad

**Chicas ! perdón por la tardanza, el fin de semana estuvo algo complicado. Pero como lo prometido es deuda les dejo la doble actualización de "Enamorada de su tutor", no olviden dejar sus reviews, es importante para que yo vea si les gusta o no la historia. Muchas gracias a los que ya lo han hecho. :D Adelante con su lectura. **

**Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es de Miranda Lee.**

* * *

Capitulo 7: Regalos de Navidad

Bella se despertó cuando alguien la zarandeó por los hombros. Abrió los ojos como platos y se le aceleró el pulso al ver la cara de Edward tan cerca. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba observándola?  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó extrañada.  
Cuando él se puso derecho, vio que ya estaba vestido con vaqueros y camiseta.  
—No pasa nada —respondió él. mirando al rededor con gesto incomodo, mientras ella se preguntaba, si no pasa nada, ¿Entonces qué hacía allí en su cuarto tan temprano?.

—Me ha enviado Carmen para que te despierte —continuó Edward con cierta exasperación pues Bella solo se quedaba allí viéndolo.  
—¿Para qué? —preguntó Bella algo confusa.

—Para desayunar e intercambiar los regalos. Dahhhhhh.- dijo Edward en tono juguetón, por lo que Bella se sorprendió. Pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, Edward se tiro al lado de Bella en la cama.

Bella estaba soñada pero se obligo a preguntar —¿Por que tan temprano?. Edward se levanto sobre su codo para mirar su rostro, estaba hermosa, sin una gota de maquillaje. Mientras la miraba dormir descubrió que le gustaba de todas formas, rellenita, delgada, enojada o feliz. Ante la insistente mirada de su pupila el le contesto. —Los hombres con las mesas y los toldos llegarán a las nueve, y son las ocho-

—¡Las ocho!.- Grito Bella, a tiempo que se tapaba la cara con la sabana. Había puesto el despertadora las seis para arreglarse y estar perfecta con sus vaqueros y su nuevo top verde, lista para abrir los regalos.—Creo que no he oído el despertador —protestó.

O a lo mejor se había quedado dormida y no lo había puesto bien. Se había quedado despierta hasta bien tarde preparando todo lo que había podido para estar preparada para el día de Navidad.

—Levántate y baja, dormilona o Carmen nos matara —le dijo Edward con impaciencia y con un toque de humor, antes de darse la vuelta y salir del dormitorio. Con un extraño aire nostálgico.

Hasta que Edward no salió Bella no se dio cuenta de que no le había deseado feliz Navidad.

Claro que él tampoco le había dicho nada. Edward le había parecido de lo mas extraño y amigable, sin embargo al final se volvió a vestir con la usual capa de indiferencia; seguramente no habría dormido mucho. La noche anterior no le había oído entrar, señal de que había regresado muy tarde. Seguramente habría ido a casa de Victoria después de la fiesta y... Bella se levantó de la cama de un salto y entró corriendo al baño.

«Día D, hora H», pensaba con un revoloteo en el estómago. Menos mal que no tenía casi tiempo para arreglarse, así su transformación más tarde sería más impresionante y dramática.

Sin embargo tampoco quería bajar hecha un adefesio. No había tiempo para hacerse ningún peinado, así que se cepilló el cabello y se lo recogió en un moño. No había tiempo de maquillarse.

Menos mal que el camisón que llevaba era muy bonito; corto, de seda color lila y a juego con una bata también corta. Se dijo que no tenía zapatillas de estar en casa, ya que nunca las usaba; pero tampoco podía ponerse otra cosa, de modo que decidió bajar descalza.

No sería la primera vez que bajaba a desayunar el día de Navidad descalza y en camisón, aunque aquel era un poco más corto que los que usaba habitualmente. Tendría que tener cuidado cuando se sentara. Por lo menos tenía las piernas bonitas y suaves, ya que la semana anterior había ido a un salón de belleza para depilarse.

Se sentía un poco rara sin braguitas, pero lo cierto era que no había tiempo de retrasarse más. Además, nadie se daría cuenta. Bella aspiró hondo y solto el aire despacio antes de bajar las escaleras. El árbol de Navidad siempre se colocaba en un extremo del gran salón, donde había dos sofás de cuero marrón, uno enfrente del otro, y una pesada mesa de madera entre los sofás.

Todo estaba preparado cuando Bella entró en el salón. Como iba descalza, no hizo ruido al entrar, de modo que aprovechó para ver dónde se podría sentar.

Carmen y Eleazar estaban sentados en el sofá que estaba colocado de frente a la terraza, y Edward en el centro del otro sofá, tomando un café. No quería sentarse a su lado después de lo que había pasado el día anterior; sobre todo porque no llevaba braguitas. Cuando estaba cerca de Edward, su cuerpo y su mente se trastornaban.

Aunque Bella se arreglaría para la comida de Navidad y fingiría que Jacob era su novio, no tenía esperanza alguna de atraer a Edward. Había llegado a la desalentadora conclusión de que después de la muerte de su padre, Edward la había clasificado como «responsabilidad legal», aniquilando de ese modo cualquier posibilidad de una relación personal entre ellos.

En ese momento Edward se volvió hacia ella y la miró de arriba abajo con rapidez. A lo mejor se lo había imaginado, pero le pareció que Edward se fijaba en sus pechos un momento más de lo estrictamente necesario. Fuera como fuera, Bella sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y la sensación de que los pezones se le endurecían bajo la tela del camisón. Sin duda debía de estar imaginándoselo; igual que el día anterior se había imaginado que él había estado a punto de besarla.

Pues claro que se lo estaba imaginando. Edward sólo la miraba como cualquier hombre miraría a una joven bonita en camisón. El siempre la había mirado, sólo que no como le habría gustado a ella.

—¡Feliz Navidad a todos! —canturreó Bella, que no pensaba permitir que sus sentimientos hacia Edward estropearan el momento. Carmen y Eleazar se volvieron y sonrieron.

—Feliz Navidad, cariño —dijo Carmen —. Vamos, ven aquí y siéntate a mi lado.

—Siento haberos hecho esperar.- dijo Bella a tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Carmen y para su desgracia justo enfrente de Edward -Creo que no he oído el despertador —añadió mientras juntaba las piernas y se colocaba la bata correctamente para taparse los muslos todo lo posible.

—No pasa nada, cariño —la tranquilizó Carmen—. ¿Quieres un poco de café? —le ofreció, inclinándose hacia delante para servirle.

—Sí, por favor —Bella ignoró a Edward , que no había dejado de mirarla, tomó un cruasán de un plato y empezó a untarle mantequilla—. ¿Habéis desayunado todos ya?

—Eleazar y yo , sí —dijo Carmen —. Pero Edward no; dice que no tiene hambre. Yo creo que tiene resaca.

—No tengo resaca —protestó Edward—. Me siento bien, pero no quiero desayunar para que no se me quiten las ganas de comer. De todos modos quiero otro café, Carmen —le dijo mientras le pasaba la taza—. Con leche y azúcar, por favor. Así aguantaré un par de horas más.

—¿Te lo pasaste bien anoche en la fiesta? —le preguntó Bella antes de percatarse de lo que estaba diciendo. Edward dio un sorbo de café antes de responder.

—Fue una fiesta muy típica. La verdad es que de momento estoy cansado y aburrido de fiestas. Esa es una de las razones por las que voy a ir a Happy Island, para relajarme y no hacer nada unos días.

—Podrías no hacer nada de nada aquí —señaló Bella, que detestaba que se marchara.

- Aquí no puedo hacer eso — respondió Edward mientras la miraba por encima del borde de la taza—. La gente no me deja..- refiriéndose a Bella por supuesto, no podía estar tranquilo con ella cerca.

Bella pensaba que Edward quería irse para pasar más tiempo a solas con su novia. Se los imaginó bañándose desnudos en la piscina de Happy Island, haciendo el amor en el agua y en todas partes de la sin duda lujosa casa.

—Creo que deberíamos empezar a dar los regalos —sugirió en ese momento Carmen —Eleazar, ¿por qué no haces de Santa Claus este año? ¿Te parece bien, Bella?

—Claro.- Bella necesitaba el consuelo que le ofrecía el delicioso cruasán; necesitaba combatir la consternación que la abatía en ese momento. Qué decepción, pensaba mientras se terminaba el primer cruasán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y tomaba otro. Edward nunca sería suyo; ni en la cama, ni en ningún otro sitio.

Carmen le tocó el brazo con suavidad, impidiendo así que empezara con el segundo cruasán. —Eso puede esperar hasta después de abrir los regalos —sugirió en tono bajo—. Ve a por uno de los regalos de Edward primero, Eleazar , para que Bella pueda tomarse el café tranquilamente.

—Gracias, Carmen —susurró Bella mientras dejaba el bollo en el plato.

Eleazar escogió una caja pequeña envuelta en papel dorado.

—Ése es de mi parte —dijo Bella fingiendo alegría cuando Eleazar se lo dio a Edward.

En lugar de sentir emoción porque Edward iba a abrir el regalo, sólo sentía inquietud por su posible reacción. Sabía que le gustaría, pero no quería que sacara ninguna conclusión equivocada.

Detestaría que él adivinara lo que en secreto sentía por él; detestaría la humillación que acompañaría tal descubrimiento.

Edward dejó el café sobre la mesa y rasgó el envoltorio. —¿No es perfume este año?- dijo con burla.

—No —respondió ella.

Edward frunció el ceño mientras le daba la vuelta a la caja y dejaba caer el regalo envuelto en papel burbuja sobre la palma de su mano. —No tengo ni idea de lo que es —dijo él con curiosidad mientras retiraba el papel burbuja. Bella contuvo la respiración; pero la expresión de delicia de Edward no se hizo esperar.

—Yo... espero que te guste —dijo Bella a tiempo que se ponia colorada.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Carmen antes de que Edward pudiera responder—. Enséñamelo.- Edward dejó la bolsita de cuero rojo sobre la mesa para que la vieran los demás.

—No sé qué decir, Bella —dijo Edward con admiración, era la primera vez que alguien se interesaba genuinamente en él, que lo tomaban en cuenta y que por supuesto daban muestras de un gran interés en el.

- Mira, Eleazar , es una bolsa de golf en miniatura con dos preciosos y diminutos palos de golf.- Eleazar se inclinó hacia delante para mirarlos mejor. —Parecen caros.-

—Sí —concedió Edward—. No deberías haberte gastado tanto dinero en mí, Bella.

—Bah, no ha sido tan caro para una futura heredera —respondió airadamente—. Pensé que te merecías algo especial por haberme aguantado todos estos años. Esos palos de golf son de plata auténtica, ¿sabes?; de plata inglesa. Tienen la marca.

—¿De dónde los has sacado? —le preguntó Edward.

—Los compré en eBay. Tienen cosas que uno no encuentra en las tiendas.- dijo Bella gustosa que su regalo hubiera impactado tanto a Edward

—Es un detalle exquisito —le dijo Edward mientras lo examinaba de nuevo—. Siempre lo cuidaré.

Bella estaba rebosante de alegría. Su regalo le había encantado, y en su reacción Bella había visto que Edward la apreciaba de verdad, había percibido su no podía suscitar su interés sexual, entonces se conformaría con su afecto. Era mejor que nada.

Durante un tiempo, en los últimos años, había empezado a pensar que él ya no la quería. Pero estaba claro que se había equivocado. A lo mejor cuando ella madurara un poco y se le pasara la tonta obsesión que llevaba atormentándola tanto tiempo, podrían volver a ser amigos.

—Te toca a ti —dijo Edward—. Eleazar , pásame esa caja con el lazo rojo, por favor. Sí, esa.

Edward le dio la caja a Bella con una sonrisa en los labios. A tiempo que decía —Siento que no sea lo que pediste. pero es lo más cerca que pude conseguir.-

Bella sonrió con ganas —Ah, si te refieres al coche. Ya sabes que era una broma..-

Dentro de la caja había un coche amarillo un Ferrari, el coche que ella le había mencionado. No era una miniatura, sino un poco más grande, y muy bonito.

—Mirad lo que me ha comprado el muy sinvergüenza —dijo Bella riéndose, mientras se lo enseñaba a todos.

A Eleazar le pareció una belleza.

—Si abres la puerta del conductor, a lo mejor encuentras algo más útil para una futura heredera.- Bella hizo lo que le decía y sacó un pequeño estuche rectangular de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sabía antes de abrirlo que contenía una joya... ¿pero qué?

Cuando abrió el estuche se quedó sin aliento. —¡Ay, Dios mío! —exclamó Bella con un gemido entrecortado antes de mirar a Edward con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡No me digas que son diamantes de verdad!

—Por supuesto que son diamantes de verdad —dijo Carmen mientras se acercaba a ver el regalo de Bella.

—¿No te gustan? —le preguntó Edward un poco tenso—. Si quieres cambiarlos, tengo la factura guardada.

—Sobre mi cadáver —respondió Bella cerrando el estuche y abrazándolo contra su pecho, Edward sonrió.

—Sé que tienes las joyas de tu madre, pero lo que le queda bien a una mujer no tiene por qué quedarle bien a otra. Estos me parecieron más propios para ti.- dijo el tutor mientras se encogía de hombros.

Bella abrió de nuevo el estuche y sacó los pendientes para mirarlos mejor. Cada pendiente estaba formado por un diamante grande del que colgaban dos diamantes más pequeños en forma de gota.

Me los pondré hoy mismo, muchas gracias — Bella decidió de inmediato—, para la comida de Navidad.

Y se aseguraría de que "Tori" se enterara de quién se los había regalado, pensó con una malicia muy poco característica de ella.

—Sí, póntelos —dijo Edward con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

Bella deseó poder adivinar lo que él estaba pensando; pero si él no quería, no delataba nada.

—Quiero ver mi regalo de Edward —dijo Carmen—. ¿Ah, también me va a regalar unos diamantes? —añadió cuando Eleazar le pasó una caja envuelta en un bonito papel de regalo, casi tan pequeña como la de Bella.

—Lo siento —respondió Edward —. Pensé que los zafiros harían juego con tus bonitos ojos azules.-

—Ah, venga, tonto —dijo Carmen muerta de risa.

Edward le había comprado un maravilloso reloj con zafiros incrustados. El regalo de Eleazar también fue un reloj; un caro reloj de oro, y ambos estaban encantados.

Era la primera vez que Bella veía a Edward gastarse tanto dinero en regalos de Navidad. Con alivio pensó que, si se había gastado tanto dinero, sería porque no andaba tan mal. A Carmen y a Eleazar parecieron gustarle los regalos que les había comprado Bella. Carmen estaba feliz con un frasco su perfume favorito y un libro de cocina de menús sanos. A Eleazar era muy difícil hacerle un regalo, pero la botella de oporto añejo y el vaso de cristal con su nombre grabado le gustaron mucho.

Por su parte, Carmen y Eleazar le regalaron a Bella un precioso marco de fotos y una femenina agenda del año que estaba a punto de empezar. En cada página había dibujos de flores aparte de una reflexión especial para cada día. Edward se convirtió en el orgulloso dueño de una billetera de piel y de una estilosa corbata de seda dorada.

—Para las pocas ocasiones en las que te ves obligado a llevar corbata —le dijo Carmen. Edward estaba muy guapo de traje, pero lo cierto era que detestaba vestirse de traje y corbata y prefería la ropa informal.

—De acuerdo, chicos —Edward se puso de pie bruscamente—. Es hora de quitar todos estos papeles y de ponernos manos a la obra. Eleazar , voy a necesitar tu ayuda para prepararlo todo fuera. Carmen, no te pongas a hacerlo todo como sueles hacer. Los del catering tienen que venir a las diez. Lo único que les hace falta es que la cocina esté limpia. Van a traerlo todo, incluida vajilla, cubiertos y cristalería; aunque el vino no. Yo me encargué de comprarlo la semana pasada y lo metí en la bodega. Eleazar, tenemos que subirlo también. Voy a guardar mis regalos y te veo en cinco minutos en la terraza. Los invitados llegarán a partir del mediodía, así que, Bella, tienes tiempo de sobra para vestirte y estar aquí abajo a las doce menos cinco, lista para ayudarme a recibir a la gente cuando llegue.

—¿Cuántos vienen este año? —le preguntó ella.

—Si se presentan todos, veinte. Y con nosotros, veinticuatro. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.- dijo Bella . Todos se levantaron para hacer cada uno lo que tuviera que hacer, Bella con el pulso acelerado sólo de pensar en lo que le depararía el día.

Tal vez la idea de invitar a Jacob hubiera sido algo tonta, pero a medida que se acercaba el momento se dio cuenta de que prefería que él estuviera allí a tener que ir sola a la comida de Navidad. Por lo menos, Jake evitaría que se comiera todo lo que le pillara a mano.

Se sentiría más segura de todo si Jacob no fuera gay; y también si hubiera conocido ya a Victoria. Lo desconocido la ponía nerviosa; y no quería estar nerviosa. Quería bajar al mediodía al salón con un aire tranquilo y sofisticado; quería que Edward la mirara y pensara que era la mujer más deseable que había visto en su vida.

* * *

**Ahora siii ya viene el momento que todos esperábamos ! :D la cena de Navidad. Ojala y les guste no olviden dejar sus reviews. ! y continuamos con el siguiente.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Conociendo al enemigo

**Aquí esta el momento esperado, ojala y les guste no olviden dejar sus reviews ! :D la historia es de miranda Lee, los personajes son de la grandiosa Meyer, disfruten la historia.**

Capitulo 8 : Conociendo al enemigo.

A las once, Edward había terminado de hacer todo lo necesario en la planta baja. Habían colocado las mesas y los toldos, y Eleazar y él habían subido el vino de la bodega. A las diez en punto habían llegado los del catering: un equipo de tres camareros muy eficientes cuyo trabajo era restarle tensión a la comida de Navidad.

Edward subió las escaleras con pesar, diciéndose que nadie podría quitarle a él la tensión de aquella comida de Navidad en particular. Había estado muy seguro de haber superado el deseo que había sentido por Bella desde que ésta cumpliera dieciséis años; pero parecía que se había estado engañando a sí mismo.

La ausencia de Bella le había provocado una falsa sensación de seguridad.

Eso y conocer a Victoria, cuyo cuerpo sensual y su entretenida compañía habían arrinconado su deseo secreto hacia Bella en el lugar más oscuro e inaccesible de su subconsciente; en aquel lugar en el que Edward encerraba los recuerdos y las emociones que prefería olvidar, o al menos ignorar.

Había sido la noticia que había escuchado de que Bella llevaría ese año a su novio a la comida de Navidad lo que le había hecho perder el férreo control sobre sus emociones, un control que, iluso de él, había creído poseer, y había suscitado en él unos amargos celos.

Así que se había quedado en casa en lugar de ir a jugar al golf, sólo para estar allí cuando ella llegara. Había puesto la excusa de que necesitaba hablar con ella sobre su herencia, cuando lo que más le apetecía era interrogarla sobre el hombre de su vida.  
Descubrir que estaba locamente enamorada del tal Jacob no había hecho sino ponerle más celoso. En general estaba satisfecho porque superficialmente guardaba la compostura con ella, y se daba un sobresaliente por no haberla besado la tarde anterior cuando había tenido oportunidad. Sin embargo, con los pendientes de diamantes había cedido a la tentación, ¿o no? Se había gastado una pequeña fortuna en ellos con la firme intención de que Jacob se enterara de quién se los había comprado.

Se comportaba mal siempre que Bella llevaba a un novio a casa; y siempre se había engañado diciéndose que lo hacía para respetar los deseos de Carlisle, justificando sus acciones con la excusa de que quería protegerla de los que pudieran ir tras su fortuna.

Pero eso distaba mucho de la verdad. Ninguno de los chicos que Bella había llevado a casa habían ido detrás de su dinero; para empezar porque ella no le había dicho a ninguno que en el futuro se convertiría en una rica heredera. Sólo habían sido jóvenes que habían tenido la buena suerte de estar donde Edward siempre había querido estar. Con Bella.

¿Qué haría esa vez?, se preguntaba con pesar mientras llegaba al rellano del primer piso y miraba hacia la puerta de la habitación de Bella.

Nada. Lo mismo que no había hecho nada el día anterior cuando la había tenido entre sus brazos. Había querido besarla. Maldita sea, se moría de ganas por besarla.

¿Pero qué habría conseguido, salvo que ella lo mirara no con adoración como había hecho en el pasado, sino con asco? Bella se había enamorado finalmente; sin duda estaría a punto de tener lo que siempre había querido: casarse y tener hijos.

Si Jacob fuera un tipo honrado, entonces estaría mal intentar plantar la semilla de la duda en el pensamiento de Bella. Sin embargo era lo que quería hacer... Claro que querer hacer algo y hacerlo eran dos cosas muy distintas. Llevaba años queriendo seducir a Bella , pero no lo había hecho.

Cuando Edward entró en el dormitorio principal y cerró la puerta, el pensamiento le llevó a otro problema al que tendría que enfrentarse en un futuro tendría que abandonar la casa. Después de tantos años se había acostumbrado a vivir allí y encariñado con las demás personas que vivían con él. No imaginaba vivir en otra casa ni dormir en otro dormitorio.

Resultaba un tanto extraño. Siete años atrás, después de morir Carlisle y de que él se mudara a vivir allí, no le había gustado mucho aquel dormitorio.

Siempre le había gustado el cuarto de baño, donde Carlisle había colocado una bañera de hidromasaje tan grande que casi se podía nadar; pero el dormitorio le había parecido bastante desnudo para el gabinete de soltero que él quería evocar. De modo que había añadido algunas cosas para que el efecto fuera erótico y sensual, sobre todo de noche. Porque cuando estaba en el dormitorio, Edward no fingía ser otra persona de la que en realidad era: un hombre muy sensual.

Y teniendo eso en cuenta, le extrañaba mucho lo que había hecho la noche anterior después de la fiesta. Para empezar, no entendía por qué no le había hecho el amor a Victoria cuando la había llevado a casa. Ella había estado provocándole toda la noche, algo que normalmente a él le encantaba. Y sabía que en cualquier otra ocasión la habría empujado y le habría hecho el amor allí mismo. En lugar de eso, sus labios voraces le habían repelido, y le había puesto la excusa de que le dolía la cabeza.

¡Que le dolía la cabeza, por amor de Dios!

Victoria se había quedado sorprendida, pero también se había mostrado comprensiva. —Mañana por la noche no te librarás tan fácilmente —le había dicho cuando él iba hacia el coche. Edward no se había ido derecho a casa; había empezado a dar vueltas por la ciudad, analizando por qué no se había ido con "Tori" a la cama. Esa noche había tenido varios sueños eróticos.

En el último tenía a Bella entre sus brazos y la estaba besando tal y como había querido el día antes.  
Se había despertado del sueño muy excitado. Cuando Carmen lo había enviado a despertarla esa mañana, se había quedado mirándola más rato del necesario mientras dormía. Y poco después, cuando ella había bajado a desayunar con ese camisón tan sexy, le había consumido un deseo tan intenso que le había costado mucho controlarse.  
El regalo de Bella le había atormentado aún más, pues había avivado en él la posibilidad de que, a pesar de su nuevo novio, en secreto Bella siguiera deseándolo a él. Sin embargo, cuando ella le había dejado claro que su regalo tan sólo era por gratitud, le había bajado de la nube a la cruda realidad.

Bella había superado totalmente su enamoramiento de colegiala hacia él. Había perdido la oportunidad con ella, si acaso la había tenido alguna vez.  
Era eso lo que más le fastidiaba. —Debería alegrarme de que se le haya pasado —murmuró mientras se quitaba la camiseta de camino al cuarto de baño—. Tengo que concentrarme en comportarme bien el resto del día.

Edward se quitó los pantalones antes de abrir la ducha. —Nada de comentarios sarcásticos —se reprendió en voz alta mientras se metía bajo el chorro de agua fría—. Nada de decirle a Jacob que le he comprado unos pendientes de treinta mil dólares. ¡Ah, y se ponga lo que se ponga, nada de mirar!

—¡Vamos, Bella ! —gritó Edward mientras golpeaba en la puerta con los nudillos. Bella miró el reloj y vio que faltaban tres minutos para las doce.

—Ya voy —gritó mientras se echaba un último vistazo al espejo.

Estaba guapa. El vestido de verano rojo se ceñía a su cuerpo esbelto y el peinado, un recogido, destacaba los pendientes que él le había regalado. Pero no era su apariencia lo que le tenía tan nerviosa, sino aquella tonta farsa con Jacob.

¡Estaba segura de que Edward notaría algo extraño en su relación!  
Cuando abrió la puerta, Edward estaba esperándola apoyado sobre la barandilla. Parecía cansado, pero estaba guapísimo con unos chinos beis y una camiseta de manga corta de rayas beis y blancas.

—Estoy lista —dijo ella con dinamismo.

Edward la miró de arriba abajo, a tiempo que decía. —¿Sí, pero lista para qué?-

Como de costumbre, su comentario sarcástico la molestó. —No estaría mal que me dijeras algo agradable, para variar —le dijo Bella con las manos en jarras.

El arqueó las cejas, como si su reacción le hubiera sorprendido. —Eso depende. Pero si insistes...- Volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo, pero esa vez más despacio.  
A Bella se le formó un nudo en la garganta cuando vio que Edward le miraba los pechos, la boca y por último los ojos. Pero si había esperado ver el deseo en sus ojos, esperaba mucho.

—Estás verdaderamente preciosa hoy, Bella —le dijo por fin en tono algo seco—. Jacob es un hombre muy afortunado.- Bella sintió deseos de golpear el suelo con el pie de frustración cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, que la salvó de una rabieta muy poco característica en ella.

—Seguramente será Jacob —dijo antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo para ir a recibir a Jacob sin que Edward lo presenciara. Pero no era Jacob el que estaba a la puerta, sino una atractiva pelirroja de unos treinta años con un vestido azul eléctrico que destacaba las curvas de su cuerpo sensual y una sonrisa perfecta. Bella supo inmediatamente quién era.

—Tú debes de ser Bella —dijo la mujer con astucia después de echarle un rápido vistazo que endureció aún más la mirada en sus ojos azul claro—. Soy Victoria , la novia de Edward..- Aquélla tenía el pelo largo y más curvas que las demás; pero por dentro siempre eran inflexibles y frías, secas y desagradables. Bella despreció a Victoria nada más verla.

—Hola —consiguió pronunciar con cortesía Bella antes de darse la vuelta y buscar a Edward con la mirada. No pensaba charlar con la golfa de turno —Está aquí Victoria —le dijo en voz alta a Edward, que bajaba en ese momento las escaleras.

Por un momento a Bella le pareció verle despistado, como si no supiera de quién le estaba hablando, o como si no le interesara; pero al segundo siguiente sonrió y se apresuró hasta la puerta.

—Feliz Navidad, cariño —exclamó Victoria efusivamente mientras se tiraba a los brazos de Edward.  
Bella se dio la vuelta para no tener que presenciar cómo se besaban, pero se le formó un nudo en el estómago al oír cómo Victoria le decía a Edward que le daría su mejor regalo esa noche, cuando estuvieran a solas.

Fue una suerte tremenda que Jacob llegara en ese momento. El nerviosismo de Bella por el engaño quedó momentáneamente olvidado por la necesidad de tener a alguien al lado.

—¡Jacob, cariño! —dijo con la misma efusividad que Victoria—. Feliz Navidad. Ay, cuánto me alegro de verte. Sintió alivio al ver lo atractivo y masculino que parecía con unas bermudas y una camisa polo azul cielo que destacaba su estupenda musculatura.

—Y tú también, nena —respondió Jacob. Su apelativo cariñoso la sorprendió, lo mismo que el beso que le dio en los labios cuando se acercó a darle el regalo que llevaba en la mano —Estás preciosa, ¿No os parece? —Ni Edward ni Victoria dijeron nada.

Bella se puso colorada, pero Jacob estaba imparable. —Espero que te quede bien —le dijo él mientras le daba el regalo—. Cuando lo vi en el escaparate, supe al momento que era para ti.  
Bella no sabía si ponerse contenta o si echarse a temblar por lo que pudiera contener la caja. Jake tenía una vena pícara que estaba resultando ser tan divertida como preocupante.

—Bueno... luego lo abro... —dijo de manera evasiva—. Tengo que ayudar a Edward a recibir a los invitados. Ah, sí, Edward , éste es Jacob —los presentó—. Jacob, éste es Edward , mi tutor.

—Vaya —dijo Jake mientras le daba la mano a Edward—. Pensé que eras mayor.

—Y yo soy Victoria la novia de Edward.

A Bella no dejaba de sorprenderle cómo las mujeres podían tener dos personalidades tan distintas: una dulzona para los hombres, y otra amarga para las de su propio sexo.  
—¿Por qué no te vas a abrir tu regalo de Navidad en privado? —le sugirió Victoria a Bella fingiendo amabilidad—. Yo puedo ayudar a Edward a recibir a los invitados, ¿verdad, cariño? Porque todos los invitados, aparte de Jacob, son amigos nuestros.

—¡Qué buena idea!— Bella deseaba alejarse de la irritante presencia de Chloe lo antes posible.

De todas las novias de Edward, aquélla era la que menos le gustaba.

—Aquí no —le susurró Jacob al oído cuando ella hizo intención de llevarle al salón—. Llévame a tu dormitorio.

—¿A mi dormitorio...?

— Sí, a tu dormitorio —continuó en voz baja—. No preguntes por qué ahora. Y no mires a ninguno de esos dos. Ríete y llévame arriba. Haz lo que te digo.  
Bella un poco insegura del plan se echó a reír cuando Jacob le hizo subir las escaleras con una rapidez poco decente.

Al entrar al cuarto, Bella se tendió sobre la cama y le dio una palmaditas al colchón a su lado para que Jacob se sentara ,a tiempo que decía - Sigo sin gustarle, Jake. Estás perdiendo el tiempo.-

El aludido sonrió —No es la impresión que me ha dado cuando te besé, tardé unos segundos en cerrar los ojos y observé la reacción de tu tutor.

—¿Y?

—Le sentó fatal que te besara. Ahora me detesta. Sentí su odio con fuerza. Luego, cuando me dio la mano, trató de aplastarme los dedos.- Bella negó con la cabeza mientras colocaba el regalo de Jacob sobre la cama.  
—No te creo —dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del regalo.

—¿Por qué no?.- pregunto Jake ofendido, - ¿Sabes, Bella ? Creo que tienes miedo de triunfar. Llevas demasiado tiempo viviendo con esta fantasía. Es hora de olvidarte de ella o de hacerla realidad. ¿Cuál de las dos cosas eliges?

Bella pensó que ella estaría sola esa noche en su cama mientras Edward retozaba con Victoria en la suya. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras tomaba una decisión. Entonces los abrió y miró la cara paciente de Jake.

—¿Y cuál es el plan de acción?- pregunto Bella.

Jacob sonrió. —Quédate donde estás, para empezar. ¿A qué hora es la comida?-

—Bueno, no es una comida como tal. Va a ser un bufé. Pero Edward querrá empezar sobre la una.- Jacob miró su reloj.

—En ese caso, apareceremos a la una menos en punto.- dijo triunfal a tiempo que Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Vamos a estar aquí hasta entonces?.- dijo Bella extrañada.

—Sí.  
—Sabes lo que Edward va a pensar que estamos haciendo, ¿verdad?-  
y la sonrisa de gato Chesire de Jacob se extendió por su cara - Sí.-  
—¡Pensará que soy una zorra!- dijo Bella, mientras se tapaba los ojos.  
—Si no me equivoco, le costará pensar siquiera. Ahora abre tu regalo. Y cuando bajes no te olvides de decirle lo que te he traído.- finalizo Jacob acostándose al lado de Bella esperando pacientemente.

* * *

Chicas ! que tal ? :D espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen sus reviewsss ! en serio adoro saber sus opiniones. Que lluevan reviews


End file.
